


Safe With You

by StarksDeservedBetter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksDeservedBetter/pseuds/StarksDeservedBetter
Summary: Arya thought that graduating university would be her biggest stress this coming week. She kept telling herself that she'll date after university but at wanted to know what things felt like for the first time. But she definitely didn't want to date anyone.And then she found herself alone in her kitchen with her brother's best friend. And then he confessed his feelings for her while taking her virginity.Arya was fucked. Both literally and figuratively.(One-shot turned multi. Oh boy)





	1. You never knew what you do to me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, we're making this into a multi now.
> 
> Ages:  
> Arya Stark - 21  
> Gendry Baratheon - 24

“You're very lucky, you know,” Jon Snow said as he filled his glass up with orange juice that he'd pulled out of the fridge. “I had to go into the old share buildings. The ones that had ten people in a shared area.”

Arya glanced up at Jon while she poured milk into her coffee and frowned at his complaining.

Her mug was filled to the brim with her cappuccino and as she raised it to her lips to take a sip, she recoiled when the piping hot liquid singed her tongue. Automatically, she blew on the hot frothy liquid until she heard chuckling by her side, making her scowl in annoyance.

“What’s so funny?” Arya asked, turning her head to the right to see Gendry Baratheon sitting at her kitchen bench in his daggy over-sized t-shirt as he laughed at her misfortune.

“You know that does nothing, right?” Gendry asked. 

“Piss off” Arya shot back. 

Gendry only laughed louder at her snappy reaction and shook his head. Arya didn’t care if it did nothing; In her reality, it cooled the hot substance down quicker.

“You’re lucky to get this dorm apartment,” Jon continued. “Though the best part about living in the share buildings was…”

“Getting to know everyone there, I know,” Arya butted in, “You always say that. You know there’s social areas I could go to if I wanted to, right?” 

Arya took another sip from her coffee and to her delight it had cooled down to the perfect drinking temperature. She turned her head back to Gendry and poked her tongue out at him.

“See, it cools it down. Stupid,” she gloated. 

Gendry rolled his eyes and took a bite out of his toast, not bothering to retaliate to her childish taunting.

“Do you go to the social areas often?” Jon asked, then took a long drink from his glass of juice.

“I don’t have to when you drop in once a week,” Arya pointed out, “especially since you always bring guests with you.” She jerked her thumb in Gendry’s direction to prove her point, “Do you tag along for the free food, or is it because my brother says I need more social interaction?”

Gendry shrugged and took another bite out of his toast.

“Hey, someone has to eat it,” he said. 

Arya rolled her eyes in frustration. She didn’t mind Gendry dropping in; In fact, him coming for breakfast today was fortuitous. She had something she needed to ask him, but she also needed Jon to bugger off before she could ask her question.

“Suit yourself,” Jon said, draining the rest of his juice. He rinsed out the glass before placing it on the disk rack right in the morning sun. “Thanks for the feed. Hope you don’t mind me taking off, but some of us have to work today.”

“Hey, not my fault I got my rostered day off today,” Gendry said defensively. 

Arya stayed quiet but allowed herself a little smile. This could be perfect.

“Come on, I’ll drive you back,” Jon said.

“But I haven’t finished my toast!” Gendry protested and waved the half-eaten slice around to show his point. 

Jon rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath. Arya only assumed it involved a lot of cursing.

“Do you mind me leaving him here?” he asked. 

Arya glanced at Gendry who was mid-bite into his toast and tried not to laugh.

“If you must…” she grumbled. She only had to attempt her disgruntled demeanour for a little while longer.

“Sorry sis,” Jon muttered. He reached over the counter and mussed her hair. 

Arya didn’t mind; she wasn’t exactly planning on keeping it neat and tidy today.

“It’s okay. I’ll charge you for everything he eats,” she teased.

Jon rolled his eyes and waved goodbye to Gendry before heading for the door. 

Arya watched him leave and waited until she heard his feet thumping down the stairs of her apartment building before she turned back to her coffee. She and Gendry sat in silence for a moment, save for the sounds of him chewing his toast with his mouth open.

“Gendry,” Arya asked finally breaking the silence. “Can I ask you something?”

She turned her head to look at him, who had polished off his first slice of toast and was about to start on his second one.

“Sure,” he said, biting down on the crispy crust of his toast. 

“Are you a virgin?” Arya blurted out.

Gendry immediately gagged on his mouthful of food and slapped his hand into his sternum to dislodge whatever he felt was stuck. 

“Arya what the fuck?” he finally hissed after he finished choking on his crust.

Arya said nothing. Instead, she just looked at him with a blank expression and a single raised eyebrow.

“Why are you asking that?” Gendry demanded.

“Why does it matter?” Arya shot back.

“Yes! It does!” he spluttered, “Is this some kind of test of my masculinity?”

Arya rolled her eyes so hard she thought she was about to strain a muscle.

“No idiot, this isn’t a dick measuring contest,” she said sassily. “Now are you going to answer, or do I have to ring Jon and ask him?”

Gendry’s eyes bulged at that suggestion.

“Okay, okay, Gods above. No, I’m not,” Gendry reluctantly answered.

Arya smirked smugly, placing both her hands on the kitchen counter to interlace her fingers.

“I didn’t think so,” she surmised. 

Gendry was looking at her with a bewildered and confused expression plastered over his face.

“Was this just you trying to prove your point about knowing everything?’ he asked.

“No, there’s a point to this,” Arya stated coolly.

“Well, what is the point?” Gendry asked.

Arya’s smirk widened at that question. She had his interest, which was good.

“Well. I am. Which is a problem. When I went to uni, I thought I’d be three things when I graduated; employed, strong and not a virgin. I have two of the three, but the last one needs changing. And since my graduation is next week, I’m running out of time to change that resolution,” Arya explained.

“Wait… Why on earth did you imagine yourself not being a virgin when you graduated?” Gendry asked. 

Arya glowered incredulously at Gendry. 

“Oh, come on, it’s uni. Parties every night, hot guys everywhere. If I was a virgin when I graduated, I’d be as sad as Sansa,” she said.

“Well then, I guess you better come to terms with that,” Gendry teased.

“Nuh uh. Why do you think I asked you if you were a virgin?” Arya asked.

Gendry paused and looked at her. His blue eyes locked onto her grey ones as his face softened slightly.

“Arya, no, I couldn’t…” he began to say.

“Couldn’t what? Provide a girl with a safe, consensual experience for her first time?” Arya interjected. “That’s fine. I guess I can just get plastered drunk and pick up some random guy tonight. Do guys carry condoms on them at parties?”

Gendry frowned at her and he rubbed the stubble on his chin with his right hand. He clearly knew she had a point, but regardless it was an awkward situation for Arya to just hurl at him.

“Arya… I don’t think you’ve really thought this through,” Gendry mumbled, “I’m Jon’s best friend. We’ve known each other forever, so what if that compromises how we get along?”

Arya shrugged, knowing well it was a risk she wanted to take.

“Look. I’ve thought this through. In fact, I’ve dwelled on it for a long time. I just had to work up the courage to ask you. I’d rather lose it to someone I trust and someone who knows what they’re doing instead of some drunk asshole.” 

She tilted her head and kept her eyes locked on Gendry, who was fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“It’s fine if you don’t find me appealing. Just say so,” she stated.

Gendry recoiled like she’d just stabbed him in the stomach. She had never seen him look so protective of her. Usually that was Jon’s domain.

“That’s not…” he began to stutter. “That’s not what I think (at all). I just… I don’t know if I’m good enough.” He lowered his eyes to the floor, his shoulders slumping a little.

Arya felt her stomach twist itself into knots. His self-doubt was touching to her. From the sneaky glances she’d caught of him time to time at the gym, he would be more than good enough. She had always thanked the gods that Gendry wore tight fitting gym shorts. Arya reached out and put a hand on his knee in reassurance.

“Do you think I’d ask you if I didn’t think you would be good enough?” she asked.

Gendry lifted his eyes back up to her and a small soft smile crept across his face.

“You’re serious, aren’t you,” he said in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

Arya nodded and summoned all the confidence she had, then slowly slid her hand further up Gendry’s black tracksuit pants.

“I am,” she whispered back. 

Her hand was halfway up Gendry’s thigh when he reached down and gently put his hand on top of hers, halting her intentions.

“No,” he said firmly. “Not here. Your first time will not be a quick fuck on the kitchen counter.”

Arya laughed at the unexpected comment, making Gendry smile a little wider. She hadn’t planned on doing it in the kitchen.

“But Gendry, we get to eat here while we get it on,” Arya protested sarcastically. 

Gendry rolled his eyes and then slid off the kitchen stool. As he stood up, Arya couldn’t help but notice a rather noticeable bulge in the crotch area of his track pants. 

“Didn’t you say I’m the one who knows what I’m doing?” he asked, “Bedroom.”

Arya sighed and hopped off her stool, sliding her hand into Gendry’s. She smiled when he closed his palm around hers, lacing their fingers together.

“Next time I’m cooking bacon before-hand,” she teased.

Gendry laughed and shook his head as she tugged his hand and walked toward the small hallway that led to her bedroom.

“You know there’s bacon flavoured lube, right?” he asked. 

Arya twirled around while still holding his hand and gasped at the revelation.

“And you don’t keep it on you at all times?” she asked mockingly, feigning shock. “You’d be such a hit with the ladies if they knew you had bacon flavoured lube on you.”

Gendry shook his head, laughing as Arya spun back around, impressed with her own ability to walk backwards without tripping over her own feet. 

“Arya, I hate to say it but there are other things that impress women more than bacon flavoured lube,” he pointed out.

“Oh, would one of those things happen to be that bulge in your pants?” Arya asked as she kicked open the door to her bedroom. “Or your dreamy blue eyes?”

Gendry laughed behind her as she led him inside.

“Flattery is not your strength,” he teased. 

Arya turned around and watched him gently swing the door shut behind him.

“Why are you shutting it?” she asked, “Who on earth will walk in on us?”

Gendry shrugged at her question.

“I just… I don’t know,” he muttered, taking his phone out of his pocket to do something.

“Please tell me you’re not going to record it, or brag to your boys about this,” Arya said dryly. “If so, this is not happening.”

Gendry looked up from his phone with a wounded expression.

“Do you really think I’m that person?” he asked in disbelief as he sat his phone down on the dresser, “I’m just putting some mood music on.”

Arya glanced at his phone. Spotify was open and was playing from a playlist titled “Sexy Beats” as Rhianna started to sing about putting skin on skin. Arya smiled up at him before she pressed pause and locked his phone.

“I’d rather just hear you,” she said.

Gendry blushed at her comment, but before she said anything, Arya had stepped closer to him. She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him before grabbing two fistfuls of his shirt to tug it upward. Gendry helped her by pulling his shirt over his head and then looked at her with those soft blue eyes.

“Arya, we don’t need to rush,” he told her.

Arya scowled and put her hands on her hips.

“I can’t help it,” she confessed. “I rush when I’m nervous.”

Gendry chuckled at her honesty then placed a warm hand on her bicep.

“Allow me?” he asked.

Arya looked up at him. His pupils were dilated, since the lighting in her room was dim. 

She found it fitting for the mood, feeling her heart pounding in her chest as Gendry’s hands trembled slightly. They were both just as nervous and apprehensive. Arya licked her lips and nodded once, watching Gendry’s chest rise and fall as he cupped her face with one of his hands and tilted her head upward. Before Arya could say anything, his warm salty lips were on hers again.

She whimpered and melted into his kiss, wrapping her arms up around his neck and holding on tightly as if she would float away if she let go. She didn’t know how long they had kissed for, but she felt Gendry gently nudge until her arms dropped from his neck and they walked backwards till her calves hit the edge of her bed. Falling onto her back, she lay there, watching Gendry climb onto the bed until he was hovering over her. 

“Are you sure about this?” Gendry asked as he brushed Arya’s hair out of her eyes.

Arya nodded as they locked eyes again.

“I’ve never been surer about anything in my life,” Arya said.

Gendry chuckled and gently placed his hand on her hip.

“Romance also isn’t your strength,” he quipped.

“Shut up,” Arya snapped as Gendry gently slid her t-shirt up and over her head. She chewed her lip nervously as Gendry ran his rough palm experimentally over the smooth skin over her stomach and up over her bra. 

One of his hands went to support her back as he leaned in and kissed her again. Arya gave into his lips more easily this time and kissed Gendry back with equal fervour. His hands began to travel to the clasp of her bra, and she gasped as he snapped it open. 

“I didn’t expect you to do that one handed,” Arya said impressed. She could barely undo her own with both. That’s why she hated wearing them.

“I’ve had practice,” Gendry teased as he pulled the blue lacy bra off of her shoulders. “Did you put this on just for me?”

Arya shrugged as a hot blush flooded through her cheeks.

“Maybe I did, maybe I didn’t,” she said, deflecting the question, “Do you just sit at home, practising your bra opening skills?”

Gendry chuckled at her as he tossed her bra where her shirt had fallen.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t,” he said, mirroring her own words.

Arya huffed and rolled her eyes.

“That is so immature to copy me,” Arya stated.

She could have kept on explaining the extent of Gendry’s immaturity, but her thoughts scattered when Gendry brushed his thumb over her right nipple. A shiver jolted through her body and instead of her usual well-worded snark, all she could manage was a delightful whimper.

“I thought you would have done this before,” Gendry teases as he traced his thumb in circles around Arya’s nipple.

“Yes… But it never felt like  that ,” Arya hissed.

Gendry laughed at her admission and pressed a soft warm kiss into the hollow of her shoulder.

“I’ll mark it down as another thing that will be a hit with the ladies,” Gendry teased. He pressed another kiss at the base of Arya’s neck.

Arya shuddered and cupped both her hands around Gendry’s face. She pulled him back upward and kissed him hungrily, mashing her face against his. She grabbed his wrists and slapped his hands on her chest and then let his rough palms roam again. She groaned happily when he passed the rough skin over her sensitive nipples and bit on his bottom lip gently.

“Oi,” Gendry grumbled, “I’m not food.”

“Your lips taste like strawberry jam,” Arya pointed out. “They’re fair game.”

Gendry rolled his eyes and kissed her again. 

Arya melted into the bed as he pressed down on top of her, the feel of his arousal sent shivers racing up her spine. She had done this. He was turned on just for her. She wondered if he could feel the heat that was pooling between her legs. And if she could feel him, he could probably feel her. She sighed into his mouth when his thumb brushed over her now hard nipples again.

Having an idea, she flicked her legs up and locked them around Gendry’s waist, trying to roll him to the side but all he made was a noise of protest at her sudden movement.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“What does it feel like I’m doing?” Arya asked. “I’m trying to get on top.” 

She felt the vibrations of Gendry’s laughter roll through her, and that only made her core ache more. He complied and swivelled with her, so they were both sitting; Arya locked into Gendry’s lap. A faint little smile crossed her face as she flicked her hair back over her shoulders, rolling her hips forward and grinding them up against Gendry’s crotch deliberately.

“Shit,” Gendry muttered.

“Oh, did that feel good?” Arya teased as she traced her fingers over Gendry’s collarbone.

Gendry laughed and rested his hand on Arya’s hip, a thumb tracing back and forth along her lower ribs.

“You’ll get no answer out of me,” he replied defiantly.

Arya smirked at him and rolled her hips and forth a couple more times until she could feel Gendry straining inside of his pants, the feeling only spurred her on.

“Arya, fuck…” Gendry groaned.

“Is that a yes?” Arya asked, with her smirk widening.

“Gods above, it’s a yes,” Gendry blurted out.

Arya laughed and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. She could not help but laugh and smile during this because for some reason, everything they did just felt so  right .

“I guess that’s the perks of fucking someone who used to dance,” she murmured.

She trailed kisses down Gendry’s neck and on his collarbone, making Gendry shiver and groan softly. 

“That was cute,” Arya commented.

“That was not cute,” Gendry grumbled. “That was a very manly sound.” 

Arya snickered and rolled her eyes at Gendry’s comment. Men could be so silly sometimes.

“If you say so,” Arya said with a giggle.

She ran her hand along Gendry’s rather defined pectorals, and for the first time she really got to appreciate how well defined his muscles were up close. She could see outlines of his biceps and triceps, and his abs looked like someone had carved them out of steel when he flexed them in  that way. She could get used to this view. 

Her admiration of his body was interrupted when she felt the calloused skin of Gendry’s palm sliding across her abdomen. Arya let out a shaky breath that she hadn’t been aware she was holding and nibbled her bottom lip nervously as his fingers snuck beneath the waistband of her grey track pants.

“Hey,” Gendry’s voice cut through the nervous buzz that had filled her ears. “You alright?”

Arya swept her eyes up and met his blue ones, which were soft with concern and care for her.

“Yeah,” she murmured. “Just…” She couldn’t find the right words to explain how she was nervous, but not nervous at the same time.

“I get it,” Gendry said reassuringly.

He raised his other hand to Arya’s cheek and gently traced his thumb along her jaw until he was cupping her cheek.

“If I hurt you, or you want to stop, just say so.” Gendry blinked and wet his lips with his tongue. “It’s not like we have to rush into it.”

Arya chewed her bottom lip, then bravely placed her hand on top of the hand that was cupping her face.

“I know,” she whispered. “I trust you.” 

She smiled and leaned into Gendry’s hand, nuzzling it gently, “But if you don’t touch me soon, you will drive me crazy, and I may kick you square in the nose.”

Gendry chuckled and rolled his eyes.

“Please don’t. I like my nose shaped how it is,” he joked. 

Arya chuckled at his comment, unable to stop a grin breaking out over her face, and her nose wrinkling up because of it.

“You’re right, it’d look shit if it was flatter,” she teased.

She would have gone on about how dumb Gendry’s nose would have looked if it was misshapen but then his hand descended further below her waistband. She felt his glide over the top of her lacy underwear until he paused on that one sensitive patch of skin right above her burning core. She writhed when she felt the curve Gendry’s palm press her sodden underwear up against her folds and rolled her hips downward to get as much friction as possible.

“Shit,” she hissed.

Gendry looked at her with his adorable smile.

“This is good, right?” he asked.

Arya rolled her eyes at his dumb question.

“It’s good, otherwise I wouldn’t be grinding up on you like a stripper grinds a pole,” Arya shot out crassly.

Gendry’s smile turned into a wicked smirk.

“I’d like to see how you grind a pole,” he teased.

Arya smacked him lightly on the arm, then pressed a kiss into the hollow of his shoulder.

“Maybe I’ll grind your pole,” she proposed until she realised how very unsexy her comment was, “Wait… Can I try that one again?”

Gendry chuckled and pressed his palm harder up against her crotch.

“I thought it was cute,” he whispered salaciously in her ear.

“Cute is not what I was aiming for,” Arya muttered. Her focus wasn’t on the words she was saying, but on the heavenly feeling that was flooding from between her legs.

Gendry’s response was to curl his fingers inward, making the fabric of Arya’s underwear press towards the entrance of her core. She gasped and jolted when his fingers brushed up against her clit, a throaty moan escaping her mouth when his fingers danced around in circles across the sensitive nub.

“I love it when you do that,” Gendry growled.

“Do what?” Arya asked.

Gendry pressed his fingers more firmly against Arya’s clit, which drew another loud moan from her throat.

“That,” Gendry told her.

He pressed a warm kiss against the side of her neck, and another, and another.

“You should see yourself,” Gendry said. “Face all flushed, pupils dilated… Your chest is getting red… You look so beautiful.”

Arya grit her teeth but couldn’t stop herself from groaning and leaning against Gendry’s shoulder. She felt so good… His fingers were magic.

“Gendry, shit…” Arya whimpered. “I didn’t expect compliments and sex in the same day.”

Gendry laughed and pulled Arya upright and brushed her hair out of her face.

“Am I not allowed to tell you you look beautiful?” he asked.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Gendry pried her underwear to the side and gently glided a finger up the length of her folds. The action made Arya’s breath hitch in her throat. 

His hand suddenly disappeared from beneath her pants and he brought that one finger to his mouth, popping the tip of it between his lips.

“Please don’t say something corny about how I taste like sunshine and heaven,” Arya grumbled.

Gendry chuckled and lowered his finger from his mouth.

“Actually, I would say you taste like bacon,” he teased.

Arya snorted a laugh and shook her head. He could be so silly sometimes. She opened her eyes and saw Gendry looking at her, drinking in the sight of her.

She took a moment to analyse how she was feeling; her heart pounding in her chest, her stomach rising and falling with her deep breaths. Her entire face was burning, and Arya wasn’t sure if it was a blush or the warmth of desire. And there was a pleasant throbbing between her legs, and the damp fabric of her underwear only enhanced this feeling.  
Gendry interrupted her self-analysis by hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Arya’s pants as he began to gently slide them down. Arya shifted and allowed Gendry to slide her trackies down and off of her ankles. She sat back down in his lap cautiously before placing both hands over the front of her crotch.

Gendry raised an eyebrow at her sudden shyness.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Arya licked her lips before lifting her eyes up to meet his soft blue gaze.

“Nothing, just…” she began to say, before her voice faltered.

Gendry brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

“Do you think I will think your underwear isn’t cute?” he asked.

“If you do, I will knock your teeth out,” Arya hissed. “No, it’s just… No one has ever seen me like this.” 

She shivered when Gendry placed his hand on her shoulder.

“Do you want me to darken the room?” he asked.

Arya chewed her lip, unable to answer his question.

“Because I think you’re beautiful. And yes, you’re vulnerable. I get that. I feel that. So, if you don’t want me to see you naked, we can darken the room,” he offered, “I’m sure everything looks beautiful.”

Arya rolled her eyes dramatically and punched him in the shoulder.

“Oh, come on, I know you’ve snuck a glance at my butt,” she teased.

Gendry chuckled and pressed a kiss into the hollow of her shoulder.

“Once or twice,” he murmured.

Arya however, still chewed her lip. There was a question she was burning to ask.

“Gendry,” Arya whispered. “Do you expect the girls you sleep with to be clean shaven?”

Gendry jolted his head back. His face was fixed with a look of surprise.

“Expect? Um… No. I don’t dictate what the girls I sleep with do to their bodies,” he said.

“Good,” Arya replied in a satisfied tone.

“Is there a reason…” Gendry began to ask.

“I’m not shaved,” Arya interrupted.

He barely had time to raise his eyebrows and acknowledge that answer before Arya’s lips were on his again. She melted into him and rocked her hips back and forth gently, drawing a quiet moan from Gendry’s throat. She loved that she could surprise him, but what she loved even more was how easy this was; the way they just moulded together put her at such ease.

She slid her arms around Gendry’s neck and kissed up and down his jugular, nipping gently at the skin. He jolted and whimpered at the unexpected action. 

“Arya,” Gendry murmured in her ear.

“Mmm?” she hummed happily.

“Can I roll you onto your back?” Gendry asked.

Arya’s heart skipped a beat. It was happening. She took a deep breath in through her nose before nodding. He rolled her over gently, placing her onto her back and then put his hands either side of her head.

“Promise me something,” he murmured.

Arya looked up at his gorgeous blue eyes and licked her lips tentatively.

“What?” she asked.

“Tell me when things feel good, and when they don’t feel good,” Gendry said. “And if you want to slow down or stop, tell me straight away.”

Arya blinked at him, slightly confused.

“You’re not just going to… stick it in, right?” Arya asked.

Gendry laughed louder than she had expected and lowered himself down on top of her.

“No, I’m not,” he said reassuringly. “There’s something else I want to do first.”

Arya’s expression fell flat and emotionless as she raised one eyebrow at Gendry.

“It’s not something weird, is it?” she asked.

“What do you consider weird?” Gendry countered. 

“Put it this way; if it involves handcuffs, or a blindfold, you can put your shirt back on and fuck off,” Arya said bluntly.

Gendry’s response was to laugh and shake his head at her.

“No. It’s not that,” he said with a chuckle.

“Good.” Arya reached behind herself and arranged her pillows so she could sit semi-upright and look at him. “I’m keeping an eye on you,” she warned.

Gendry smiled lopsidedly at her as he shuffled down so he was kneeling between her legs. He placed his hands on Arya’s hips and looked up at her as if he were seeking permission.

“Wait,” Arya blurted. “Take your bloody pants off.”

Gendry tilted his head at her sudden request.

“It’s not fair if you get to keep yours on, and mine are off,” Arya pointed out.

He shrugged and moved his hands from Arya’s hips to inside the waistband of his own pants.

“As you command, m’lady,” Gendry said.

Arya kicked him swiftly in the thigh.

“Ow! What was that for?” he exclaimed.

“What era do you fucking live in? The stone age?” Arya questioned.

“Fine, fine, was just trying to lighten the mood,” Gendry said defensively.

“You could lighten it by falling on your face while you try to take your pants off while kneeling,” Arya suggested.

Gendry rolled his eyes and slid his pants down to his ankles, flopping and kicking his feet around until his trackies flew free of his legs.

“ Very stylish,” Arya drawled sarcastically.

While Gendry straightened back up, she took a moment to admire him. His lower muscles were as taut and toned as his upper body, and she could see a distinctive bulge in his orange boxer-styled underwear. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt her jaw hang open just a little. She didn’t care about anything else in this moment; All she wanted was to peel Gendry’s underwear down and see for herself what he was packing.

Gendry noticed her staring, and instead of saying anything he stayed where he was for a moment and letting her admire him for a little longer. Arya wanted to comment about him showing off, but she bit her tongue and continued to take in the sight of him. Eventually he crawled forward and hooked his thumb into the waistband of Arya’s lacy underwear.

“I like these,” Gendry commented.

He tugged on them gently, and Arya raised her hips up off the bed. Gently he slid her underwear down past her knees and then to her ankles, before lifting them off her feet and placed them gently on the pile of her other clothes.

Arya felt her heart pounding, but then opened her legs wider. Gendry looked at her, and she saw his breath catch.

“You look beautiful like that,” he whispered.

“Because I’m naked, with my legs spread and practically begging for you to fuck me?” Arya pointed out. “I’d be worried if you didn’t think that was hot.”

“I said you look beautiful like that,” Gendry repeated, as if she mesmerised him.

He reached out and ran his fingers across the neat little triangle of hair that Arya maintained just above her clit.

“When you told me you weren’t shaved, I started to guess what this might look like,” Gendry gestured, “I was expecting a wolf.”

“Don’t give me any ideas,” Arya teased.

He laughed and slowly lowered his thumb over Arya’s clit. She jolted and gripped the sheets of her bed tightly. His touch felt so goddamn good.

“Shit,” she hissed. 

Gendry smiled at her and lay down between her legs. He pressed a kiss to the inside of Arya’s right thigh, and it was only then when she realised his intentions. 

“Gendry…” she began to say.

He slid his thumb up her folds and swirled a circle across her clit, drawing a loud groan from Arya.

“Yes?” he asked teasingly.

Arya panted and reached a hand out to run it through his shortcut hair.

“Your beard tickles,” she commented giddily. Gendry chuckled and pressed a kiss to the inside of her left thigh.

“I’ll shave it tomorrow,” he promised.

“No,” Arya said a little too quickly. “No… Keep it. It looks good on you.”

She saw Gendry’s cheeks blush as he laid his head down on her thigh.

“Arya,” Gendry said in a distant voice. “You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever laid my eyes on.”

Arya snorted and ran her fingers through Gendry’s hair more.

“Okay, Romeo, let me give you some advice,” Arya teased. “When you have a girl naked in your bed…”

Gendry interrupted her by lifting her right leg over his left shoulder.

“I should use my mouth for other things rather than compliments?” he finished for her.

Arya laughed and settled back into the pillows she had arranged.

“You stole the words right out of my mouth,” she agreed with a happy sigh.

Gendry grinned up at her before he slid one of his palms up and over Arya’s thigh to reach her hand, interlocking their fingers gently. 

She was about to question if this was such a good idea when his other hand slid up the inside of her thigh. Arya shuddered and whined when Gendry’s thumb parted her swollen, wet folds and came to rest on her clit as he pressed down with just the right amount of pressure, rubbing it in small circles. She moaned in sheer delight, and she felt his breath wash over her core as he sighed in awe. He was marvelling at the sight of her writhing under his touch.

“Gendry,” Arya whined, his name spilling from her lips in between her needy moans. He said nothing; he just continued to rub his thumb back and forth.

Arya threw her head back and gently ran her fingers through his hair. She wasn’t sure how long she stayed like that, but she felt Gendry’s thumb withdraw from between her legs. She whined in protest but stopped short when she felt him squeeze her hand reassuringly.

Suddenly, she felt something warm and wet gliding up her folds and it felt so fucking good. Arya arched her back when Gendry’s mouth came to rest over her clit as he sucked the surrounding skin up into his mouth. She gripped his hand and groaned loudly, grinding her hips harder against his face. He moved with her as best he could while running his tongue up and down, left and right, and in many patterns across her sensitive nub. Then he ran his tongue back down Arya’s core, and back up, then down and up so many times she lost track. Her eyes rolled upward when Gendry’s tongue swirled around her clit again and his name spilled from her mouth, mixed in with a guttural moan.

“Good?” Gendry asked from between her legs.

“Don’t you fucking stop,” Arya hissed. 

Gendry chuckled then did as he was bid, still gentle with her but letting his tongue flex, coil and flicker over the entirety of Arya’s core. She didn’t think it could get any better, but then she felt his tongue slide between her swollen lips and glide inside of her cunt. Arya’s back arched harder and she let out a cry of euphoria and squeezed Gendry’s hand harder than before.

“Fuck,” Arya exclaimed loudly. She was on fire and couldn’t hold still. Her hips were bucking back and forth erratically, which made it hard for Gendry to keep his mouth where he wanted it to be. He moved his tongue back up to Arya’s clit and chuckled, sending vibrations racing through Arya’s sensitive skin. She felt goosebumps erupting along the skin of her stomach.

“You alright?” he murmured in a husky voice.

“Alright is not the word I’d use,” Arya panted. “I don’t think amazing captures it either.”

Gendry looked up at her then cocked his head, so it lay on her thigh again. He grinned lazily at her and brushed his fingers along the inside of her right thigh.

“You make such cute noises,” he commented.

Arya wrinkled her nose and pouted in response to his comment.

“What was it you said before?” Arya asked as she tried to recall. “I’m not cute. I’m manly as fuck.”

A throaty laugh burst free from Gendry. The sensation shooting up her leg like an electric shock, making her tender parts tingle with a pleasant ache.

“Oh my god, stop that,” Arya whined.

“Stop what?” Gendry asked.

He was looking up at her with those gorgeous blue eyes and the proudest little grin, and Arya swore she felt her heart ache with longing. Though, there were other parts of her already aching with longing.

“Laughing,” she snapped. “And being so damn poetic. Is that what you do with every girl you bed?” Arya asked.

He raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

“Oh Gendry,” Arya said in a high, prissy voice. “Your endless compliments turn me on so much. Let me just drop my pants and spread my legs so you can put that encyclopedic dick in me.”

Gendry laughed so hard at her imitation of a girly girl that Arya saw a tear roll down his cheek. She booted him in the shoulder with her heel because his laughter was making her lower body hum, and the sensation was driving her wild.

“Get  off ,” Arya grumbled. “Do you have any idea how that makes me feel when you laugh while pressed up against my bits?”

Gendry's laughed faded as he wiped her eyes free of tears.

“Let me buy you a vibrator and we can compare sensations,” he teased.

Arya rolled her eyes and placed her leg back down where it had been laying before.

“Oh, thank you kind sir for buying me whatever I need,” she drawled sarcastically. “Clearly, I'm incapable of picking my sex toys.”

Gendry looked at her with a flummoxed expression, then shook her head and chuckled softly.

“You aren't like any other pretty girl I've met,” he muttered in an amused voice.

“That's because you don't know any other pretty girls,” Arya teased cockily.

Gendry snorted and rested back flat between Arya's legs, drawing circles on her inner thigh with his fingertips

“Are you using these little teasing intermissions to break up the intensity of your first time?” Gendry asked. It was an astute observation, but it wasn't entirely accurate.

“No,” Arya murmured, “but it is helping.”

Gendry smiled up at her and ghosted his thumb along the edge of the patch of hair above her folds.

“How are you feeling?” Gendry asked. “Apart from horny, sensitive, hot and like you're about to explode.”

Arya chewed her bottom lip as her heart swelled for the umpteenth time that day. She didn't think she had been possible of feeling this intimately about anyone before. But Gendry was different.

“If you're worried about me being uncomfortable, I'm not,” Arya breathed.

She reached down and grazed her fingers through Gendry’s stubble.

“I feel safe with you.” 

Gendry blinked and his lips curled up into a smile.

“So, I guess my shit compliments are working their magic,” he joked.

Arya snorted and rolled her eyes, then gently punched Gendry on the ball of his shoulder.

“Hey, I said nothing about that,” she pointed out.

Gendry sniggered then lowered his face back between Arya’s legs. His stubble grazed along her skin, sending rivets of pleasant sensations racing up her legs.

When he placed his mouth back over her clit, Arya let out a happy groaned and curled her toes inward. She had almost forgotten that she had Gendry were still holding hands. She only remembered when she felt him squeeze her hand reassuringly. His tongue worked in all different directions, up and down her folds, just like he had before.

Arya was lost in the sensation's magic that she barely registered Gendry’s hand gliding up her thigh. But she definitely felt the tip of one of his fingers drag through her wet swollen folds and then in between them. She felt the ridge of his first knuckle as it slid inside her and she arched her back, groaning in delight. Gendry pushed a little deeper until she felt a second knuckle lodge itself inside of her. She panted and moaned in need as he pushed his finger slowly inward until she felt the backs of his other fingers either side of her core.

“You good?” Gendry asked from between her legs.

“Fuck…” Arya groaned. “Yes. Fuck yes.”

She blinked and wriggled her hips as Gendry began to slowly slide that finger back and forth. She noticed he always went back to the first knuckle, then all the way back inside of her. Sometimes he would bend his finger upward, other times he would keep it straight. On one particular stroke he bent his finger upward and brushed along a spot inside of Arya that made her moan louder than before, her body curling within itself.

“Shit, Gendry,” Arya said shakily.

Gendry sighed heavily onto her clit, humming in satisfaction. The vibrations were even more powerful since everything had become more sensitive, making Arya groan and squirm more.

“Arya,” he said, “I want to add a second finger. It'll help for later. Might make things hurt less. Is that okay?” He paused for a moment. “We can just stay like this. I'd be happy to eat you out as many times as you need to get comfortable.”

A silly grin broke out over Arya’s face. She reached down with her spare hand and cupped Gendry's cheek before she tilted his head up so he was looking at her.

“Gendry” she murmured, “I want you to fuck me. I want you to do whatever you have to if it'll make it even better for me. But you are not leaving this damn room until I feel what it's like to have sex for the first time.” She licked her lips and traced her thumb along Gendry’s cheekbone, “Though I wouldn't say no to you doing this over and over.”

Gendry grinned up at her and then kissed the curve of her palm.

“Well, I can’t argue with that,” he said.

Arya watched him placed his mouth back on her folds and gasped when she felt that second finger tracing up and down her dripping skin. Gendry was just as gentle with the second finger as he had been with the first. He slid it in even slower than the first one and turned his fingers on a slight angle, so the intrusion was less uncomfortable.

Arya watched his hand slowly sink further forward, and she groaned when his hand finally bumped up against the curve of her underside. She knew there were only two fingers inside of her, but she felt so full already. She surmised that either Gendry had huge fingers, or she was so tight that she might rip his dick clean off. She prayed that the former was true.

A jolt of sheer pleasure that surged through her insides interrupted her guesswork about the dimensions of Gendry’s fingers. Gendry had curled those wonderful fingers of his and was moving them back and forth in a steady yet gentle rhythm. His tongue dancing up and down her folds somehow felt even better than it had before. 

Arya flung herself down onto the bed and splayed her free hand out to the sheets. She moaned long and loud with pleasure and she felt her toes curling up. There was this odd sensation in her guts, like a spring was coiling her entire body up. She'd never felt something this strong before, and she was sure Gendry caused it.

“Gendry, shit, I feel…” Arya began to say, before a primal moan roared loose. 

Her ability to talk had disappeared with the latest angle of Gendry’s fingers. 

Now he was getting a little faster, and every time he sunk his fingers deep inside of her he was hitting the perfect spot. His tongue was hot on her clit. All of this was driving Arya crazy. She was wound so tight that she swore she was about to spring free and launch herself off the bed. Her hips were trembling uncontrollably, and she had no control of the crazed groans falling out of her mouth. 

With one more upstroke of Gendry’s fingers, Arya let out her loudest moan yet as her body jerked and twisted. Her eyes rolled back into her head as that spring inside of her finally released. She flopped back down on the bed, her chest rising and falling as she tried to suck in deep breaths.

Gendry had just given her the best orgasm of her life. That much was clear to her. She stared at the ceiling, panting and sweating, until she felt Gendry shifting between her legs. She looked down and saw him kneeling there, grinning at her.

“Come here,” Arya said in a weak voice.

Gendry complied and sauntered his way up the bed. Arya let go of his hand and flung her arms around his neck where somehow, he ended up on his back with Arya splayed out on his chest. She nuzzled her sweaty mess of a head against Gendry’s chest, then wriggled upward and pressed her lips against his. With her senses were in overdrive, she didn't even register the myriad of tastes on Gendry’s lips. Her entire body was still so sensitive to his touch.

“You are so beautiful,” Gendry murmured between kisses.

Arya giggled and let out the happiest feeling sigh of her life so far.

“Okay, I'll indulge you,” she said. “That was fucking amazing.” 

She let out a deep sigh as she brought herself to sit on Gendry’s front, with her legs either side of him and her wet, aching core perched on Gendry’s chest.

“Like. Wow,” Arya continued. “Best day of my life so far.” She pulled her hair back behind her ears and wiped the sweat from her forehead. “So… Is there a good position to give blowjobs in?”

Gendry looked up at her bewildered. He laughed and gently draped his arm over her back and traced his fingers along the ridge of her shoulder blade.

“Arya. You don’t have to,” he whispered.

Arya shrugged in response and then laid herself flat on Gendry’s chest and snuggled into his warm muscular torso.

“I want to,” she mumbled. “Return the favour. We’ll be even then.”

Gendry chuckled at her competitive suggestion.

“Do you see me keeping score?” he said in jest.

“How do you know I’m not?” Arya teased in response.

Gendry sighed and moved his hand, so he could trace his fingers along the curvature of Arya’s spine.

“Because about two minutes ago you weren’t capable of saying anything,” he reminded her.

Arya huffed and flicked Gendry in the side with her left index finger.

“Oh, shut up,” she whined, “So, back to my question. What’s the best position to give blowjobs in?”

She felt Gendry’s chest rise then felt his hot breath rush over her neck when he sighed heavily, sending shivers racing down her spine. She rolled her head and looked up at Gendry, who had a smile on his face despite acting defeated.

“I’m not picky,” he confessed. 

Arya dragged her hand along the outline of Gendry’s pectoral and then slowly traced a line from his nipple down to his naval.

“What about standing up?” she asked. “Seems to be popular in everything I’ve watched.”

“Standing up is good…” Gendry began. “But it’s difficult after a while.”

Arya rolled her eyes at his complaint.

“Oh, poor baby,” she drawled. “Standing up must be such an inconvenience while getting your dick sucked. Let me feed you grapes and fan you with a palm frond while I’m doing it to ease your discomfort.”

Gendry chuckled at her sarcasm, which sent a pleasant hum up into her core and through her body once again. Arya couldn’t wait anymore. She wanted to get Gendry’s underwear off right there and then.

“Alright. Up.” Arya commanded.

She rolled off of Gendry’s torso with a burst of renewed vigour and crawled off her bed, hopping onto her feet. She took two steps away, before looking back over her shoulder at Gendry, who hadn’t moved an inch.

“What are you waiting for?” Arya asked. “Your dick will not suck itself.”

Gendry sat up and propped himself up with one elbow. He was staring at Arya with a lazy smile splayed across his face.

“Just admiring the view,” he commented. “I don’t know if anyone ever told you this, but you have an amazing butt.”

Arya’s cheeks warmed with yet another blush. She popped one of her hips out to the side to show off her well-toned rear at an even more impressive angle.

“Yeah?” she said with a cheeky highlight in her voice. “Shame you’re lazing around back there and can’t get your hands on it.”

Gendry lunged forward at her taunt to lay a hand on her behind. Arya hopped out of the way gracefully and landed softly on her feet. She turned around to face Gendry front on, with a triumphant smirk plastered to her face.

“Too slow,” she teased in a sing-song, intentionally obnoxious tone.

Gendry rolled his eyes as he shuffled himself to the side of the bed.

“The view from the front is just as great,” he grumbled in a husky voice that made Arya’s knees tremble.

Gendry stood up in front of her and smiled down at her. He was amused at her antics. Arya’s eyes went from his face down to his muscled torso. She zeroed in on those abs, which were taut and flexed in front of her. She wasn’t sure if Gendry was showing off, or if he was nervous. Probably a mix of both. She raked her eyes further down that well-toned abdomen until she focused in on that dazzling pair of orange underwear that were plastered to Gendry’s legs.

Oh, and she noticed that very distinctive bulge. She traced a finger over the thin, soft fabric. It wasn’t cotton; it felt like spandex, or lycra. Arya made a mental note to find out where he’d bought these and steal some pairs of his for herself.

“So. How hard would you say sucking dick is?” she asked while still tracing her finger back and forth.

Gendry let out a breathy sigh, then looked down at Arya’s hand.

“Very,” he said.

It took Arya a moment to register the joke he had just made, but when it clicked, she let out an abrupt chuckle and couldn’t stop. Her hand that was happily tracing Gendry’s dick fell down to her quad as she doubled over, laughing hysterically. After a moment or two she stood back up and wiped the tears from her eyes then looked up at Gendry, who had been laughing along with her.

“That was a good one,” Arya murmured.

She lifted herself up onto her tip-toes and placed her lips onto Gendry’s. She could have kissed him normally, but this just made her feel closer to him. She leaned into Gendry for support as her left hand drifted back to the bulge in his underwear. She cupped her hand around the bulge and massaged her palm back and forth. Gendry whimpered and groaned happily.

Arya’s courage picked up with his groans. She removed her lips from his and settled back down onto the balls of her feet. Then she took one little step backward and hooked the tips of her fingers into the waistband of Gendry’s boxer-styled briefs.

“Can I?” Arya asked.

“Yes,” Gendry hissed breathlessly. “You don’t have to ask.”

“Yeah well, taste of your own medicine,” Arya teased, and Gendry rolled his eyes.

She hooked the tips of her fingers inside of his underwear and peeled the elastic material down so the waistband folded over. She gasped softly when Gendry’s dick sprung free and wobbled about, as if it was happy to be free from confinement. Arya wasted no time in hauling his underwear down to his ankles, then sunk to her knees in front of him.

Her mouth was ajar, and her eyes were wide as she traced a finger up a distinctive ridge on the underside of his shaft. Gendry hissed, and she saw him bite his lip as she traced the layer of skin that protected the head of his cock. She settled herself so she was comfortable on her knees then gently wrapped her left hand around his shaft and pulled down gently. She watched the skin roll backward to reveal the head of his cock, which was moist with drops of a translucent liquid.

A hungry, needy growl broke free of Arya. She couldn’t control her reaction, not one bit. She gripped Gendry a little firmer and marvelled at how he fit into her hand. He was thick. Not like, rolling pin thick, but generous enough. Like the handle of a scrubbing brush or a curling iron. And he was long too. Well, longer than she expected.

She moved her hand back and forward in soft, slow strokes. A groan broke free from Gendry and she noticed his knees shaking already. Arya shook her head and then welled up saliva in her mouth before spitting it out onto the head of his cock. She swiped her hand over the saliva then stroked down firmly, which made Gendry yelp and groan. He bowed his knees slightly then stood back up, but she could tell he was struggling.

“Fuck’s sake,” Arya grumbled.

She let go of Gendry’s cock and then placed both her hands on his chest and shoved him backward. Gendry fell back onto the bed with a muffled  wumph.

Arya shuffled forward on her knees and jammed Gendry’s legs open, before grabbing hold of his cock with her left hand.

“Where do you think you’re going?” she asked. 

A wicked grin was creeping over her face as she watched Gendry pant and whimper in pleasure.

“Nowhere,” Gendry mumbled in response.

“That’s what I thought,” Arya snipped.

She welled up another mouthful of saliva and then let it dribble slowly out of her mouth onto the tip of Gendry’s cock, then repeated that slow stroke downward before she pumped her hand back up. As she stroked Gendry’s cock slowly and firmly, she tried to remember everything from this blog post she’d read one time about the best way to give a blowjob. 

It had been a long post and contained several points that stood out to Arya. She’d tried her best to burn it into her mind. She knew sloppy was good; also going wild was apparently good. Using tongue, sucking in your cheeks… If only she could read the damn post now to refresh her memory. She made a mental note to memorise it, word for word later.

Arya returned her focus to Gendry’s dick, which was twitching in her grip. She could feel the thud of his pulse beating softly against the skin of her palm. She swiped her thumb across the tip, covered with a mix of her saliva and his pre-cum, and she felt Gendry shiver. She did that to him. She was enamoured with her own ability to make him react like that with just the lightest of touches to his most sensitive place.

“What’s so funny?” Gendry asked from above her.

“You’re squirming more than I used to when I had to try on dresses when I was a girl,” Arya said.

“I think you’d look cute in a dress,” Gendry noted.

Arya raised an eyebrow and grabbed a hold of Gendry’s balls with her free hand.

“You want to repeat that comment?” Arya asked, then squeezed gently.

She hadn’t expected Gendry to moan loudly. Neither had he since she saw a deep blush spread through his cheeks like wildfire.

“Well, that’s new,” Arya said, unsure of how to feel about this new discovery.

Gendry laughed nervously and placed his right hand on top of her left wrist.

“They’re just sensitive,” he said.

Arya suspected he wasn’t being truthful, but now wasn’t the time to deep dive into his kinks. Instead, she just nodded and let her eyes go back down to Gendry’s cock in her hand. She pressed a kiss to the underside of his shaft and slowly kissed her way up that same ridge she had first touched. While she kissed, she was working as much saliva into her mouth as she could. She placed a kiss just below the head, then lifted her eyes back up to him.

His chest was heaving, and he was watching everything she did. Her hands were placed either side of his ass for support, and Arya could feel his cock twitching in her hand still. She locked eyes with him, then parted her lips and slid him into her mouth. 

Gendry hissed in delight as she flattened her tongue so that the tip of his cock was gliding against it. To her surprise, she didn’t really taste anything. The Internet had lied. She was expecting to be hit with a mouthful of salt. 

She slowly moved her head forward, then dragged it back slowly while suckering down on Gendry’s cock more. She felt the head of his shaft slip over her lips and then there was a loud, wet pop as Gendry came free of her mouth. But she didn’t let him free for long. She pounced back onto his cock and sunk him back between her lips, pumping her hand back and forth slowly steadily as she lowered her mouth a little further down his length.

“Arya…” Gendry groaned. 

She maintained eye-contact with him and saw how his face contorted as she bounced her head down faster. His cock was a pleasant weight in her mouth, especially when it twitched and bounced between her lips. She decided to see how many reactions she could get out of Gendry, so she pushed her head lower until she felt her throat close up at the intrusion in her mouth. She backed off immediately and coughed around his cock, which sent her spit splattering all over his cock. She’d have to work on that. She hollowed her cheeks and slowly dragged her head back up.

“Oh, fuck,” Gendry whimpered. 

He moaned and gripped the sheets tighter than Arya had when he had been fingering her, making grin as she once again sucked down as tightly as she could when Gendry’s tip passed through her lips. That wet pop had more of a snap to it and when Arya opened her mouth to exhale, she felt little strings of spit all across her lower lip. She wondered what Gendry thought of this view, but judging by how he was looking at her, it was most likely fucking amazing.

Arya wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smirked up at Gendry. Before he could say or do anything, she attached her mouth back over his cock and swirled her tongue around the head. Gendry cried out and jolted as Arya bobbed her head back and forth in time with the steady strokes of her hand. She lost count how many times she moved up and down, but she eventually let go of Gendry’s cock with her hand and lowered her mouth down to just before the point where she had gagged. She then constricted all the muscles in her mouth to tighten the seal around Gendry’s cock and began to swallow repeatedly while moving her head back and forward minimally. Gendry cried out which made her hum with satisfaction, only driving him crazier.

“Arya…” Gendry’s groan was almost like a warning.

She relaxed her mouth and went back to bobbing up and down while working as much saliva into her mouth as she could. She moved at a faster pace this time, her hand gripping Gendry’s shaft a little tighter as she stroked him in time with the movements of her mouth. Gendry’s hips were now jerking upward with every stroke of her mouth and she could feel his pulse pounding between her lips. His breathing was getting faster and faster and she heard his groans and whimpers die when his breath hitched in his throat.

She knew that he couldn’t exactly control how he came, but it surprised her at how hard his cum burst into her mouth. Absentmindedly, she swallowed the initial amount, but Gendry hissed and she realised just how sensitive he was while he was cumming. So, she stopped moving and held him steady with her hand, keeping his cock between her lips as he emptied every drop into her mouth. 

Arya waited for the musky yet salty substance to stop flooding her mouth before she released her grip on his cock. She kept him between her lips though, even though he was getting softer, and gave the tip of his cock one last swirl of her tongue, popping her mouth free of him and swallowing what was left in her mouth. She looked at Gendry, who was lying back on the bed with his chest rising and falling. His crotch was plastered with Arya’s spit mixed with his sweat. 

He looked so vulnerable like this, and it was beautiful to behold.


	2. Things can't get complicated

“You have some explaining to do,” Gendry teased.

Arya crawled onto the bed and tilted her head to the right. She furrowed her brow and scrunched her nose up into a quizzical expression.

“What do I have to explain?” she asked.

“How on earth you learned to give blowjobs like  that ,” Gendry groaned.

Arya smirked and shrugged her shoulders. 

“I saw some article in one of Sansa’s magazines,” she said indifferently, “Guess it worked.”

She would not show it, but she was very pleased that Gendry had enjoyed what she did with her mouth so much. She hadn’t known what to expect with the experience of giving blowjobs, but it was more intimate than she had thought it would be. There was something energising about knowing that she could draw so many reactions out of him with just her tongue and the muscles of her mouth. In time, she planned to see just how many reactions Gendry had. But that would require more research.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Gendry wrapped his arms around her and planted his lips on hers. It was a soft kiss, but when Arya pushed back that softness soon gave way to something primal and hungry. She climbed into his lap and pressed her slick crotch onto his semi-hard cock for the first time.

“That thing you did with your tongue,” Gendry said breathlessly when they finally stopped kissing, “That was mind blowing.”

“I guess that’s why they call it a  blow job,” Arya teased.

Gendry groaned and rolled his eyes at her terrible joke.

“Seriously, Arya. That was amazing,” he muttered. “Thank you.”

He brushed his lips along her jaw, which made her tilt her head and expose the expanse of her neck. Placing a gentle little kiss right on the hollow of her jaw which made her shiver in delight, Arya responded by hooking her arms around Gendry’s neck and rolling her hips back and forth. She groaned with pleasure as she felt him getting hard between her legs, and his pleasant girth was allowing her to drag her clit along the ridge on the underside of his cock. 

“Arya,” Gendry whispered in her ear.

Arya rolled her head back upright and kissed along his jaw gently.

“Fuck me Gendry,” she growled.

She rolled her hips forward so her folds immersed the head of Gendry’s cock. It would have been so easy for her to just slide him inside of her and start fucking him. But she stopped when Gendry put his hand on her hips and gripped tightly.

“Stop,” he hissed, “Protection.”

Arya looked at him dumbfounded.

“You can’t be close already,” she drawled.

“I’m not. But I’ve cum already,” Gendry said. “One bit could be all it takes to get you pregnant.”

Arya rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“How do you know I’m not on any birth control?” she demanded.

“I don’t,” he admitted, “but it’s my responsibility to make sure you don’t have a happy little accident.”

Arya felt an ache in her chest. It wasn’t painful; it was… Good. She was a giddy with how protective Gendry was being of her. Not that she needed protecting, but it was sweet that he was so concerned for her wellbeing. 

“Wait…” Gendry said. “You don’t own condoms, do you?”

Arya gave him a funny look and raised an eyebrow.

“What makes you think that?” she asked.

Gendry stared at her flatly.

“Do I really have to state the obvious?” he asked.

Arya rolled her eyes at him again. He could be so stupid. She hauled herself off of his lap and pulled the drawer of her dresser open. She rummaged through her pairs of underwear and other oddities until she found what she was looking for.

She pulled the five boxes of condoms out and tossed them onto the bed without a care. When she closed the drawer and turned back around, Gendry was staring at her like she was an alien.

“What?” she asked expectantly. 

Gendry glanced down at the boxes and maintained his bewildered expression.

“I couldn’t choose which ones I liked better,” she said, “so I got them all.”

He was still staring when Arya clambered back onto the bed and resumed her position on his lap.

“Five?” he asked, “Some of these boxes have been opened. Why did you open them?!”

“Because I liked to blow in them and make condom balloon animals,” Arya drawled sarcastically.

Gendry laughed at her comment, which sent vibrations racing through Arya’s legs and into her very sensitive core. She moaned and put her hands on his shoulders and dug her fingernails into his skin a little.

“Fuck’s sake,” she hissed.

“Your choices are very…” Gendry began to say as he ran a hand over the boxes, “Varied.”

He tossed one of the boxes off the bed, which made Arya dig her fingernails into his skin harder to curb his carelessness.

“Oi!” she cried. “What did you do that for?”

“Too small,” Gendry said. He was fighting a smirk but failing miserably. 

Arya chewed on her bottom lip and giggled at his attempt to be suave.

“Alright then big show,” she teased, “Which ones take your fancy?”

Gendry pondered his choices. He picked up one box and looked at the description.

“Okay, not these,” he said. “Too small, and also this condom has the highest chance of causing an allergic reaction.”

He tossed the box away where he had tossed the one that was a size too small. Before he picked up the next box, Arya noted that the only sizes left were extra-large ones, and her stomach twisted into a funny feeling knot. She took a bit of pride because her first guy was at least a decent size and knew what he was doing.

“Okay, the three remaining are all good,” Gendry announced. “Ribbed ones will be good for you, these thin feeling ones are good for both of us, and these…” He pointed to the box with the “ ICE & FIRE,” wording stamped onto it. “I think we leave these for another time.”

“Why do I get a feeling we’ll never use those?” Arya said and pointed at the ice and fire box.

“I’m sure we’ll use some of them,” Gendry said.

“Maybe. I feel like the gap in time between bringing them out is just going to get longer and longer…” Arya mumbled

“That’s assuming you want to have sex with me more than once,” Gendry pointed out.

Arya looked at him and raised one of her eyebrows.

“Gendry,” she said. “You have me here, naked in your lap, and you’re questioning if this will be a one-time thing?”

She stared at him incredulously.

“I just…” his voice faltered. “I don’t want it to hurt. Or for you to not enjoy it.”

Arya sighed happily and laid her head on his shoulder and gently traced her fingers in circles above his heart.

“Gendry. Can I tell you something?” Arya asked, “Doesn’t matter, I will tell you anyway. Everything has felt so right so far. Every little funny thing you say, when you hold me in your arms… Your mouth down between my legs. Even when I was blowing you. It just felt like a perfect fit.”

She sat up straight and cupped his face with both of her hands and looked straight into those beautiful blue eyes.

“I trust you. You don’t have to worry about me not enjoying it. You’ve given me the best orgasm of my life already today,” Arya whispered. 

She reached over to where the boxes sat on her bed and opened the flap of the “Skyn” branded box. These were the thin feeling ones Gendry had said would feel best for both of them. She reached her hand inside and pulled out a string of the condoms.

“Extra large,” she scoffed.

Gendry looked at her with a confused smile.

“What’s amusing?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Arya said. 

She lowered her hips back down onto Gendry’s crotch and shivered when she felt his hard cock pressing up against her sensitive core. It felt so good, and he wasn’t even inside of her yet. She slowly rolled her hips back and forth, letting his cock slowly become slick with her arousal but deliberately avoiding the tip of his shaft.

“Gods above,” Gendry whimpered. “I guess we don’t need lube now.”

Arya flashed a wolfish grin at him. She was proud of how she drew all these different reactions out of him without trying or getting creative. 

She could get used to this, she decided. She could definitely get used to the feeling of Gendry’s hardness between her legs.

“Don’t condoms come lubricated?” she asked.

“Yeah, but a little more never hurts,” Gendry responded with a shrug.

Arya furrowed her brow. She wasn’t sure if that was true, but she took Gendry’s word for it, regardless. That ridge on the underside of his shaft was grinding pleasantly against her very sensitive clit.

She let out a soft, shaky moan when Gendry’s thumb brushed over her left nipple. He’d brought his hand to rest just under her armpit so he could support her.

“You’re such a gentleman,” Arya teased. 

She ripped the edge of the condom wrapper open and took out the condom. She had used these before; She had figured that a single girl should know how to put a condom on someone. She pushed her thumb up into it, so the edge protruded from the rest of it and then placed the condom on the tip of Gendry’s cock, which was still trapped between her legs.

“I bet you can’t put it on with your teeth,” Gendry dared unexpectedly.

Arya looked up at him and arched one of her eyebrows.

“What the fuck did you learn in sex ed?” she queried.

Gendry chuckled and grazed his thumb over Arya’s nipple again, which made her whimper happily.

“So is that a no?” he asked, teasing her.

Arya rolled her eyes at him. She wriggled backward until her hips were over his knees, then placed her hands either side of his hips.

“You realise this is a choking hazard, right?” Arya growled while she hovered her mouth over Gendry’s cock.

“What? The condom, or my dick?” Gendry responded confidently. 

Arya snorted and rolled her eyes.

“I am  not giving you the satisfaction of saying your dick,” she snapped back.

Gendry shrugged. He was still clearly amused he got to make that joke.

Arya rolled her eyes at him. She placed her mouth around the tip of Gendry’s cock. She didn’t bite down, though she would be lying if she wasn’t tempted to since Gendry  said to use her teeth. Instead, she slowly lowered her mouth down the length of his shaft, which made the smooth material roll down his slippery cock. It was easy enough. Arya wrapped her hand around the base of Gendry’s cock once she had rolled the condom out fully and pulled her mouth back up while suckering down as hard as she could. When she released Gendry from her mouth, there was no pop, and Arya grimaced at the taste of the lubricant.

“Gross,” she whined, “Condom companies should really invest in better tasting product.”

“There’s flavoured ones,” Gendry pointed out, “but they can break easier.”

“Thanks professor,” Arya teased, “since when did you become a condom expert?”

“Since I’ve used them,” Gendry fired back.

Shit. He had her there. 

Arya grit her teeth. She didn’t like it when other people could beat her in verbal sparring. But she also liked the banter she and Gendry had. For the first time, he had outwitted her and she should have been annoyed. But she wasn’t. She was impressed, and it was a motivator for her. She’d just have to make sure that he wouldn’t be able to talk when she was done with him.

“Touche,” she muttered.

Gendry smirked smugly as Arya crawled back up into his lap and resumed her position with her core pressed against his condom covered cock. Now that they were ready, and it was about to happen, her nervousness and uncertainty returned. She chewed her bottom lip and averted her gaze from Gendry’s.

“Hey,” Gendry murmured in a soft, warm voice. 

He reached up and cupped her cheek with his palm and gently turned her head to look at him.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yes,” Arya said a little too quickly, only pausing for a moment, “Actually… No.”

To her surprise, Gendry placed a delicate kiss on her nose. She looked at him, unsure of what to do next.

“I’m nervous too,” he admitted softly. 

Arya tilted her head and traced her fingertips along the curve of Gendry’s collarbone.

“Why are you nervous?” she asked, confused by his response.

“Because I’ve never… y’know, taken a girl’s virginity before,” Gendry responded meekly.

Arya smiled and moved her hand to his hair. She ran her fingers through his shortcut hair slowly, marvelling at how soft it was.

“It’s not exactly something you can put in your trophy cabinet,” she teased.

Gendry snorted and shook his head.

“Do you have a clever quip for everything?” he asked.

Arya poked her tongue out at him cheekily.

“Most things,” she murmured, “And if I don’t, I usually have a good insult lined up.”

Gendry chuckled and shifted his hand that was gently tucked under Arya’s arm, so he was holding more of her back.

“I’ve always wanted to say…” Gendry began, but his voice faltered.

Arya nudged him by tucking her knees into his thighs.

“Go on,” she said breathlessly, “Say it.”

Gendry took a deep breath in, then locked his blue eyes onto hers.

“Remember when Edric Dayne had that crush on you?” He asked. 

Arya remembered. Edric was nice enough but definitely was not her type. He had come onto her clumsily and his admission of feelings had only pissed Arya off instead of wooing her.

“I remember,” Arya noted. “What about him?”

Gendry’s eyes flicked to the side, briefly averting his gaze.

“He asked me if Jon would kill him if he asked you on a proper date. I didn't know how to respond, but afterwards, it came to me I'd kill him before Jon even got close. I admit it, I was jealous.” 

He sighed and slumped his shoulders midway through his explanation.

“I've had feelings for you Arya for a long time. But you're Jon’s little sister and I never could tell you; I didn't want to compromise the dynamic the three of us had. But here you are, naked on my lap, and I'm about to take your virginity,” Gendry blabbered out, “How do we go back to normal after this? I don't think I could watch you date another guy after sharing this with you.” 

He hesitated when Arya raised an eyebrow in response.

“I'm not telling you who you can and can't date,” he said defensively. “But you get what I mean, right? I've been battling with how I felt about you for months, we share this intimate moment, and then down the track to see you with another guy. How do you think I'd feel?”

Arya's heart was pounding in her chest at Gendry’s confession. She would be lying if she said she didn’t have a crush on him, even if it was fleeting and she couldn't deny he was hot. But she did not understand how Gendry had felt about her. She looked into his blue eyes for a long moment, searching his wounded face.

After a long moment of silence, she placed both hands on Gendry's cheeks and drew his face to hers. He moved when she pulled him and kissed him softly, their noses brushing gently. Arya's hips rolled back and forth involuntarily, which helped to stir Gendry back to arousal after he'd lost a bit of hardness because of his heartfelt confession.

“You're so stupid,” Arya muttered. “But I like your type of stupid.” 

Gendry pulled back from her with a confused expression on his face.

“Is that a compliment, or…” he wondered aloud.

Arya pulled his head back and kissed him a little more vigorously than she had just before.

“Yes,” she hissed between kisses. “It's a compliment.”

Gendry bumped his hips up, which pressed his hard length into Arya's core. She moaned and shivered at how his cock pressed so neatly between her legs.

“Is that condom getting uncomfortable?” Arya asked.

“I mean, I could think of more comfortable things to have wrapped around my dick,” Gendry teased in reply.

Arya paused before she dragged her thumb across Gendry’s bottom lip. 

“Tell me,” she whispered.

Gendry’s eyes bulged a little at her command.

“Tell you what?” he muttered.

Arya chewed her bottom lip and summoned all the courage she had.

“Tell me what would be more comfortable,” she murmured.

Gendry stared at her, shocked. He was in disbelief at this sudden burst of dirty talk.

“I…” Gendry’s voice faltered. “What?”

Arya rolled her eyes at him and then pushed her hips upward along the length of his shaft.

“Tell me…” Arya growled as her clit ground against Gendry’s cock, “… What you’d rather…”

Gendry groaned as Arya’s hips rolled downward.

“Have wrapped…”

Arya slid her hips upward until the tip of his cock was buried between her folds.

“Around your…”

She tilted her hips so that it positioned the head at the opening of her core. She bit her lip, then gently pushed herself downward until she felt Gendry slide inside of her for the first time. She let out a delighted sigh and felt Gendry’s body shiver and shudder underneath her.

“Cock.”

Arya slid downward until the head of his cock was buried inside her. Once she felt the thicker girth of his shaft entering her, she paused. Her legs were shaking at the overwhelming sensation of him being inside of her. She really could feel Gendry inside of her, despite the condom. She could feel his cock twitching inside of her, which made her insides squirm. It was an unusual feeling, but knowing he was inside of her felt so  good.

“Fuck,” Arya hissed.

Gendry had no words; The only thing he could do was lick his lips and put his other hand on Arya’s hip.

“You okay?” he asked.

She swallowed hard and took a moment to adjust her hips, so the angle between them felt a little better.

“Yeah,” she whispered breathlessly, “More than okay.”

“You sure?” Gendry asked.

“Yes,” Arya hissed. “You do not understand how good this feels.”

A cocky smirk broke out across Gendry’s face at her comment.

“And it’s just the tip,” he taunted.

Arya laughed softly and placed her arms either side of Gendry’s neck and interlocked her fingers at the back of his head.

“Don’t push your hips up,” she commanded.

Gendry nodded. He knew not to rush her.

“I won’t,” Gendry breathed. “Where do you want me to hold you?”

Arya was caught off guard by his question. He was being so caring, and that made her heart ache with longing.

“Um… Maybe you can touch my tits,” Arya said meekly, “They’re sensitive. It might take away from the discomfort.”

Gendry’s hands were close to her breasts, but he moved his hands closer to her chest rather than her back. His right thumb brushed over her left nipple, which made her groan and twist her torso into his hand a little more.

“Are you saying my dick isn’t comfortable?” Gendry asked.

“Let me ram a thick, hard muscle between your legs and you tell me if it's comfortable,” Arya hissed.

Her comment made Gendry chuckle.

“I’ll be sure to not ram anything then,” he teased while tracing his thumb in a slow circle across Arya’s nipple.

Arya responded by scoffing at him, leaning forward until she pressed her forehead against Gendry’s while she rocked her hips back and forth ever so slightly. 

When she felt ready, she pushed down with her hips again and took a little more of Gendry inside of her. He hissed as her tight walls closed further over his cock, with that thin material condom presumably doing little to dull the overwhelming sensation. Arya had to bite her lip to stop herself from moaning his name into the heavens.

“Fuck me,” Gendry whimpered.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Arya whispered.

She pulled her hands tighter against Gendry’s head, then resumed the rocking of her hips up and down. 

“Gods above,” Gendry whined.

His thumb pressed tighter into Arya’s nipple, which is what broke her composure. She let out a loud, shaky moan and her thighs clamped tighter together. It was like her body was trying to trap Gendry’s cock between her legs.

“You okay?” he asked in a breathless voice.

Arya responded by kissing his nose softly and caressing her thumb along the curve of the base of Gendry’s skull.

“I am more than okay,” she whimpered.

She felt full and stretched, yet it felt as if Gendry wasn’t even halfway inside of her. She could feel how her inner muscles were settling to accommodate the size of him inside of her, and while that didn’t hurt, it wasn’t exactly comfortable. It was a dull ache, and even that was being drowned out by the overwhelming pleasure radiating through her body. The sensation made it hard to concentrate and focus on what she was thinking or doing.

Arya went to plant another soft kiss on Gendry’s nose while moving her hips in an upward stroke. He dragged his nail across Arya’s nipple and instead of a kiss she ended up moaning loudly in his face. She was terrified briefly, but that passed when Gendry tilted his face upward and met Arya’s lips with his own.

“Still okay?” Gendry asked in a low voice.

Arya pulled her head away and looked down at Gendry. He was looking up at her with his vibrant blue eyes and his cheeks were flushed a deep red. She chewed her bottom lip and stopped rolling her hips up and down his cock.

Is this what she wanted? To give something so intimate away to a man she had thought was more like a brother than the lover. She had fantasised about Gendry more than once; Who wouldn’t? As attractive as he was, he was also kind and caring, and never once tried to force Arya to conform to something she wasn’t.

She couldn’t stop the feeling of doubt from creeping into her thoughts to unnerve her. Gendry seemed to have picked up on her hesitation, since she felt his warm hand close around her forearm.

“Arya?” He said it like a question, as if she had wandered away from him.

“Mm?” she hummed in response.

“What’s wrong?” Gendry queried.

“Nothing,” Arya muttered.

Gendry frowned at her and moved his hand from her forearm up to her cheek. He cupped her face gently and brushed a stray lock of hair back behind her ear.

“I’ve known you for the better part of six years. I know when something's not right. You go all quiet, you chew your bottom lip and you get this far off look in your eyes.” Gendry knew her back to front. “Is it this? Does it hurt? Am I not the right person? Are you not ready?”

Arya placed a finger over his lips to stop his torrent of questions. 

“None of that,” she murmured, “It’s nothing to do with you. You’re the right person, believe me, or I wouldn’t have your dick impaled inside of me.”

Gendry chuckled at that.

“But that doesn’t tell me what the problem is,” he commented.

Arya sighed and brushed her thumbs along the curved base of Gendry’s skull again.

“I’m scared,” she said in a meek voice, “Not of your dick. It’s not that big. I’m scared of how this will change. I’m giving up something intimate to you; something I can never take back. What happens if we stop being friends? What happens if we become more than friends? What if Jon doesn’t accept you dating his little sister? This could ruin our little ecosystem, all because I’ve had a crush on your big dumb butt for years and now that I’ve finally acted on it, it could wreck six years of friendship.”

Gendry blinked up at her.

“My big dumb butt?” he echoed in disbelief.

“You heard what I said,” Arya retorted, “So how do we know this won’t implode our… situation?”

A long silence fell between the two of them. Gendry looked at her, confused and worried, and unable to answer her question.

“I don’t know,” he finally muttered after a long time. “I can’t give you an answer.”

His shoulders slumped down in defeat and his lowered his eyes from Arya’s.

“Look, if that means you want to stop…” Gendry began to say.

Arya was still staring at him, a strange feeling in her chest. Despite all her insecurities, and all of her worries about how this could go horrifically wrong, she didn’t want to stop. This was Gendry. The boy she’d crushed on throughout high school and throughout university, even though she tried her best to suppress those thoughts. 

This was the man who picked her up at three in the morning when she was blind drunk on her first night out because she didn’t want a lecture from Jon. He had bought her a kebab and leave a bottle of water next to her bed, so she didn’t wake up feeling like she’d been stranded on a desert island. This was the man who had driven her to the hospital when she had broken her wrist whilst throwing a punch at a door when she’d fucked up in a footy semi-final and cost her team the game, and had told her mother than she broke it being tackled by the biggest, strongest woman on the other team.

This was the boy who had just admitted he got jealous when another guy told her he liked her.

This was her Gendry. And she knew he was the one.

“I don’t want to stop,” Arya whispered, her voice was shaky with nerves. “I don’t care about anything else.”

“But you…” Gendry began to say.

Arya silenced him with a swift, hard kiss. The force of her head caught him by surprise, and he crashed his head back into the bed head.

“I know what I said before,” Arya hissed.

She unlocked her fingers from behind Gendry’s head and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“But I don’t care. I don’t care what Jon thinks, or what my sister thinks, or my parents, or anyone,” she stated confidently. “I don’t care. This is what I want.  You are what I want. It might have taken me a while to realise, and even longer to tolerate your stupidness, but I know now.”

Gendry looked up at her with those deep blue eyes. 

“You…” he started to say.

Arya once again cut him off with a kiss.

“Yes,” she hissed, “I mean every word.”

She rolled her hips in a downward stroke and pushed herself onto Gendry until he was buried a bit deeper inside of her. Arya let out a whimpering moan and clutched her hands tighter onto his shoulders.

“I think we’ve talked enough,” she teased.

“Yes, well, you are a chatterbox,” Gendry responded.

Arya rolled her eyes and tilted his head upward, then kissed him again. It was a soft, gentle, loving kiss this time, instead of the hard, rough kisses before.

“I can’t help it, alright?” she whined. “I talk when I get nervous.”

“I know,” Gendry murmured. “I don’t mind. I could listen to you talk all day.”

Arya rolled her eyes at Gendry’s attempt to be romantic.

“We both know that’s a lie,” she said with a laugh.

He shrugged and moved his hands back to Arya’s torso. He cupped her breasts with his hands and massaged them gently, being sure to rub his thumbs up against her nipples. Arya let out a soft sigh and relaxed her body, tense with overthinking. It was amazing how she melted under Gendry’s touch.

“You good?” he queried.

“I’m good,” Arya responded.

She bit her lip and lowered her hips downward again. She gasped as she felt Gendry slide further into her. That dull ache was getting a little sharper as she moved her hips downward, but the sensation of fullness between her legs was definitely overpowering the initial discomfort.

“You’re so big,” Arya whispered against Gendry’s lips. “You make me feel so good.”

Arya held onto his shoulders and looked down between her legs. It was an awkward angle, but she could see Gendry was over halfway inside of her. She could fit the rest. She knew she could. She  wanted to. So, she pushed her hips down again and groaned as she felt Gendry push deeper into her.

“Holy shit,” Gendry groaned. “You are…”

“So tight?” Arya finished for him. “Yeah no shit genius.”

“I would have said so beautiful,” he said with a laugh. 

Arya chuckled and put her arms back around Gendry’s neck, locking her fingers together, then leaned in and kissed him again. She didn’t hesitate in pushing her hips down this time. The dull ache between her legs had lessened, and the strain of her muscles was getting less and less with each passing moment. Most of the discomfort had eased now, but Arya’s insides were still hyper sensitive, especially given the fact she’d already come once today.

“You sure you don’t want to slow down?” Gendry asked. 

Arya hadn’t stopped slowly sinking her hips downward. She continued to take more and more of Gendry inside of her, determined to fit him in. She didn’t know what possessed her to suddenly want his dick rammed up inside of her, but when she finally felt her ass hit Gendry’s thighs she let out a guttural, needy groan that was so loud it would become obvious to anyone nearby exactly what was going down in her bedroom.

“Holy fuck,” Arya whimpered. 

Gendry shuddered underneath her as her insides clenched around his length. She could feel how deep inside of her he was. It was an odd sensation, but it was amazing.

Arya began to raise her hips up, then lowered them back down slowly. She realised she was best off raising her hips until she could feel the head of Gendry’s cock about to fall out of her. That was the point where she lowered them back down; right when he thought he was about to be free of her. Her hips rose and rolled in a slow, steady tempo. Every so often, Arya would moan and press her hands tighter into the back of Gendry’s head. He didn't make much noise, however. His eyes were closed, and his face was taut, as if he was concentrating on something.

She gritted her teeth and began to fuck him faster. The sensation between her legs was incredible; how it throbbed through her entire body now, and there was no trace of the dull ache she had felt at first. Gendry’s hands went to her hips and held on for dear life as Arya started to just go with her instinct and fuck him harder and faster than before.

“Arya…” he groaned.

His hands tightened on her butt as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the dorm room.

“Arya, fuck,” Gendry moaned, “I'm gunna…”

She didn't even get to ask what he would do when she felt Gendry’s hips slam upward as she was rolling her hips down. She could feel his cock convulsing and quivering as he came into the condom. It was a strange sensation to feel him cumming, but she liked how raw and intimate it was. She waited until he was done, then raised her hips upward and removed him from inside of her, carefully peeled the condom off of his softening cock before she looked around for something to put over the condom.

“What do you usually…” Arya began to say, but her voice trailed off in embarrassment.

“Tissue,” Gendry panted.

His chest was heaving, and Arya could see how flushed his cheeks were. She reached over and grabbed a tissue from the box on her desk, then wrapped it around the condom and placed it in a dirty bowl that she had to take to the kitchen. Then she turned back to Gendry.

“Good?” Arya questioned.

He licked his lips and nodded.

“Amazing…” he groaned. “But I let you down.”

Arya sat back on the bed and cocked her head to the left.

“How on earth did you let me down?” she asked incredulously. 

“Because I came so quick… I didn't even get to…” Gendry gestured into the air with his hand, “Y’know…”

“Make me have another orgasm?” Arya asked, “Please, one is enough. I'm impressed though. I heard that the guys called you two pump chump for a while. You got three in at least.”

Gendry rolled his eyes at her snarky comment.

“You do not understand how amazing that felt,” he shot back.

“Excuse me, who's pussy were you just inside of?” Arya asked sarcastically. “I have a good idea how amazing it felt.”

She groaned as she arched her back and felt her vertebrae crack as they readjusted.

“Still,” Gendry muttered, “I should have done better.”

Arya looked at him, dumbfounded by his annoyance at himself.

“Still hung up about no second orgasm for me huh,” she stated.

Gendry nodded his head, with his eyes averted down to the floor.

“So you're telling me you are physically incapable of getting a boner,” she questioned. 

Again, Gendry nodded.

“Even if I blow you?” Arya asked.

Gendry spluttered and went redder than he had been when Arya was riding him, his eyes bulging in surprise.

“Um…” Gendry's voice faltered.

“Is that a no?” Arya teased, “Or a yes?”

He blinked, stunned and entirely speechless.

“I've never tried to…” Gendry mumbled.

“Never tried to what? Get hard from a blowjob?” Arya asked mockingly.

She reached out and wrapped her hand around Gendry’s soft length. As soon as she touched him, she felt him twitch in response.

“Seems like there's life in the old thing yet,” she drawled sarcastically.

Before Gendry could respond she lowered herself down to the bed and took his head cock into her mouth. She was not slow and cautious as she had been before, her tongue teased the tip of his cock until she felt him starting to swell again. She pulled down with her hand to roll the skin of his shaft back, then swirled and teased his head more while suckering her lips down tightly. Gendry groaned and gasped above her. It appeared it didn't take much for him to get fully hard again. 

Once he was, Arya pulled her mouth free with a wet pop and gave a satisfied smirk.

“See? Wasn't that hard,” Arya mocked.

Gendry was panting and looking down at her in awe.

“Which ones did you say would feel best for me?” Arya asked while gesturing at the boxes of condoms that had somehow stayed on the bed.

“The ribbed ones,” Gendry replied breathlessly.

Arya reached out and popped the top flap of the box open. She took out one of the sealed condoms, then tore the wrapper open and took the rubbery ring out. Once again, she worked saliva into her mouth, but this time, spitting down onto Gendry’s shaft and working the saliva up and down with her hand. She then rolled the condom down his cock normally without her clever teeth trick.

“You're so hot when you do that,” Gendry mumbled.

“What, touch your dick?” Arya teased.

He made a muffled noise that Arya couldn’t figure out what it meant, but she assumed it was good.

“So, do you want to ride me again?” Gendry asked.

Arya chewed her bottom lip as she considered her choices. She had thrown all signs of nervousness and caution out the window, now embracing the moment fully, before that dull ache returned. She reached her hand down between her legs and gently touched herself, so she stayed turned on.

“What position do you want to fuck me in?” Arya asked confidently. She cocked her head to the left and looked into Gendry’s eyes, which were wide with shock at her brazen approach.

“Um…” Gendry began to say.

“I've never heard of that position,” she interjected.

Gendry scoffed and rolled his eyes at her.

“What about doggy?” Gendry suggested, then shook his head, “No no. Not doggy. Missionary maybe?”

Arya stared at him and then fixed him with a withering glare.

“Out of all the positions, you pick the most boring one,” she snapped.

“How would you know it's boring?” Gendry asked, “Besides, you can change up how you do it.”

Arya raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh yeah? How do you do that?” she enquired.

“Well, you could put a leg over my shoulder,” Gendry suggested. “That is, if you're still flexible and if your poor little hamstring could take it.”

Arya lowered her eyebrow. She looked at Gendry, doing her best to keep her face expressionless, before she smirked confidently. She shifted her legs out from underneath herself and rolled onto her back, so her head was nearest to Gendry, before she splayed her legs open across the edge of the bed.

“It can take it,” she assured him. 

His mouth fell open, most likely not expecting her to be so quick to agree to his suggestion. She had to wonder why he’d suggested doggy style first, then dismissed it. Did he think it was degrading for her? She made a mental note to try it next time, even if Gendry protested until the wolves came home.

While she was pondering what sex positions Gendry considered degrading, he’d moved off the bed and was now standing up at the edge. He grabbed Arya by the waist and pulled her closer to the edge. The unexpected force that he used caught Arya off-guard, and she grunted when her ass slapped against Gendry’s thighs.

She looked up at him while he hooked his hand underneath her left knee and gently manoeuvred her leg, so her ankle rested up on his shoulder.

“Hi,” she said in a dreamy voice.

Gendry looked down at her with a silly smile on his face.

“Hi,” he echoed.

He reached his right hand out to Arya’s mouth and pressed his thumb against her lips. Arya parted them and took Gendry’s thumb between her lips and sucked down on it, while coating it in saliva.

“Doesn’t feel as good as when you do it to my dick,” Gendry teased.

“Yeah well, it sure tastes better,” Arya taunted in response.

It’s not like Gendry’s dick had a distinct taste, but when his face fell into a shocked expression, Arya knew she had hit a winner with that remark.

“I’m joking,” Arya blurted, “Stupid.”

Gendry rolled his eyes and shook his head at her. He removed his thumb from her mouth and pressed it into her clit, firmer than he had before. Arya groaned and threw her head back into the mattress, feeling so damn sensitive that even the slightest touch sent her body into spasm. Gendry moved his thumb in slow, steady circles while keeping his left hand firmly on Arya’s hip, which helped to hold her still. Arya let out a long, needy moan when he pushed up on her clit. A shaky gasp followed that when he began to slide his cock through her folds. It felt so good, but she knew he was teasing her instead of just putting it in.

“Fuck me Gendry,” Arya groaned impatiently. 

Gendry chuckled and continued to tease her by denying her what she wanted. He put the head of his shaft inside of her, but then removed it as quickly as he had placed it in.

Arya moaned and pushed her hips up at him, needy and desperate.

“Gendry,  please,” she whined.

“I never thought I’d hear you beg me for anything,” Gendry mused.

“Hey, you try feeling like your entire body is on fire and you have someone teasing your sensitive bits, and let’s see how long you go without begging someone to stop torturing you,” Arya shot back.

“I know exactly how it feels,” Gendry said. “That’s why I’m not giving it to you.”

His thumb moved faster as he rocked his hips back and forth.

Arya let out a throaty moan and pushed her hips so hard up into Gendry that she could hook her right leg around his waist. She reached up with her hands and made grabbing gestures at him. He chuckled before he complied and leaned down, his hand on her hip moved up beside her head to steady himself. Arya didn’t even wait for him. She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him down roughly and kissed him with a feverish need. She groaned against his mouth when he kept rocking his hips back and forth until she had reached her breaking point.

“Gendry,” Arya groaned in a high-pitched voice.

She didn’t get to finish what she was saying because as soon as she uttered his name, Gendry’s hips moved, and she felt him push inside of her. He kept going deeper and deeper until she felt his thighs bump against her buttocks and heard him groan above her. Arya let out a moan of longing against his lips. This new angle was unreal. The fact her body was curled upward as well just meant she was opened up more than before, and it felt like Gendry had pushed in to her guts. It was hard to put into words, but Arya felt  amazing. Her body was tingling and when he pulled his hips back, she felt the ridges of the ribbed condom rub against places inside of her she didn’t know existed. She moaned again in sheer ecstasy and let her hands drop back from Gendry’s head down onto the mattress, gripping the sheets.

“Good?” Gendry asked.

“Yes,” Arya hissed. “More than good.”

He smiled and pressed his hips forward again. 

Arya yelped when she felt him go all the way inside of her again. When he drew his hips back, she whimpered softly, since the feeling of those ridges in the condom was so goddamn good. She hadn’t expected Gendry to slam his hips down into her so hard she jolted up the bed slightly, but when he did, she cried out in delight.

“Better than being fucked fast?” Gendry asked.

Arya was about to answer but when he drew his hips back, she could only manage a strangled moan.

“Fuck, fuck yes,” Arya finally got out.

“I think we found a winner then,” Gendry replied, his voice gravelly and warm.

He thrust his hips forward again and Arya’s eyes rolled back into her head. How was it possible to feel this good? 

She reached out with her hands again until she found loose tufts of the sheets to grab onto, pulling down on them as Gendry settled into a steady rhythm where he thrust his hips forward then slowly drew them back. With each thrust, Arya let out a loud noise of delight, and every time he drew them back she shivered and whimpered as those ridges slowly ground along her inner walls. Gendry was thrusting into her so hard that she’d occasionally jump at the force of the impact of his thighs on her ass, or slide up the bed.

She tried to keep count of how many times Gendry thrust into her, but it was so hard to keep track with how good he was making her feel. Every time she tried to say something, only noises came out of her mouth. She wanted to tell him how good he was fucking her; how good he made her feel. But all she could manage was groans and moans.

She could feel herself clenching involuntarily around Gendry’s shaft every time he buried himself fully in her, which made the slow removal of him feel  so much better. It didn’t take long for that spring inside of Arya to coil and tightening until it felt like every thrust of his hips was threatening to break her into pieces.

“Gendry,” Arya finally whispered breathlessly, “Oh fucking Hells,  Gendry .”

His name felt so nice to moan as he thrust into her.

“Gendry, fuck, Gendry,  fuck, ” was what she started to groan in time with his thrusts and withdrawals. 

Her voice was getting more breathless and higher in pitch with every repetition. Gendry didn’t change his pace, though it would have been so easy to go faster to suit his pleasure more.

Arya was so tightly wound that with every thrust in she felt herself clench down harder. She didn’t know how much longer she could last like this, but she felt more tightly wound than before. She drew the sheets closer to her until they were so close that she could bite down into the fabric.

“Oh  fuck ,” she whined as Gendry thrust into her harder than he had been. 

She knew that he was giving everything now. His hand which had been massaging her clit now came to rest on the other side of his head. When he thrust in again, Arya breathed in so sharply that she hiccupped. She knew that wasn’t the sexiest sound she could make, but she was beyond the point of being able to control herself now.

“Faster,” Arya urged.

Gendry complied instantly and thrust into her with the same force but an increased tempo. The tightness Arya was feeling was now spread through her entire body, right down to her toes. She felt so tightly coiled that she wasn’t sure if she would be whole when she snapped. The feeling of him between her legs was causing a white-hot sensation to flood her body, where she couldn’t feel anything except his size inside of her. 

Finally, she felt her body jack-knife as she cried out loudly and spasmed underneath Gendry. All her muscles cramped and clamped in on themselves before they uncoiled, releasing like a spring. She could barely feel his body on top of hers as he held her while she came so hard underneath him she didn’t know if she would ever stop.

After what felt like an eternity, the pleasure stopped rocking Arya like a tidal wave. She lay flat on the mattress, her chest heaving, and her eyes felt so heavy that it felt impossible to open them. But she forced herself to open them. Gendry was above her when she finally opened her eyes. She looked up at him and laughed unexpectedly.

“Holy fuck,” she groaned.

Arya moved her ankle free of Gendry’s shoulders and let it crash down onto the bed.

He grinned at her before he slowly withdrew himself from inside her. Arya yelped and shivered as the ribs of the condom dragged against her hyper sensitive insides once again. She could barely turn herself onto her side and crawl back up the bed. The feeling of Gendry’s hands under her armpits made her giggle unexpectedly. She felt so ticklish, and as much as she wanted to elbow him square in the face in response to the sensation, she knew he wasn’t tickling her.

Gendry positioned Arya on the bed then slid in behind her and curled himself into the contour of her body.

“Hey, who said you could be the big spoon?” Arya asked, her voice was soft since her vocal cords were aching from all the noises she had just been making.

“I just wanted to hold you,” Gendry said meekly.

One of his arms draped over her stomach while the other slid underneath her neck. Arya exhaled out of her nose and pushed herself back into Gendry. She could feel his hard boner pressing into her butt, but she definitely did not have the energy to deal with that at the moment.

“So,” Gendry said after a long moment of cuddling her without words, “Was that what you expected.”

“No,” Arya whimpered. “It was a million times better.”

Gendry chuckled behind her and nuzzled her neck gently.

“I’m glad I could make you happy,” he whispered softly into her ear. 

Arya shuddered and rolled herself over, so she was facing Gendry.

“Me too,” she whispered.

She kissed him softly and brushed her thumb along his jaw.

“Did you have a favourite part?” she asked after they shared a few soft, chaste kisses.

Gendry blinked slowly and pondered her question.

“I think… I think missionary,” he finally said. “It was such a different sensation, and you came so hard.”

Arya rolled her eyes and chuckled at his answer.

“At least you didn’t say it was me sucking your dick,” she teased.

“Oh, that was a very close second,” Gendry pointed out.

“Of course it was,” Arya grumbled.

“What about you?” Gendry asked. 

His left hand slid down Arya’s side until it came to rest on her hip.

“What was your favourite part?”

Arya didn’t even have to think about it.

“Riding you,” she answered, “Well actually, all of it was my favourite. But when I was riding you it felt so much more…”

“Close?” Gendry answered for her.

“Yeah, close,” she agreed.

“You’re right. That was super close,” Gendry observed.

Arya rarely reflected on how intimate things felt, but when she thought back on it, she realised how soft and caring Gendry had been with her. He had held her, been gentle with her, asked if she was okay at every point, and once he knew she was good with everything he had given her what she needed. 

“So,” Gendry’s voice interrupted her reflections. “What are you doing for the rest of the day?”

“Well… Once I feel like I can move, I will take care of  this ,” Arya whispered and brushed her hand over Gendry’s still hard cock, “Then after that, a hot shower.”

“Why not have a hot shower while taking care of that?” Gendry suggested.

Arya smirked at him and nibbled on her bottom lip.

“Okay then, mister raunchy,” Arya teased. “But I don’t think I will be capable of much more afterwards. I can already feel everything cramping and I’m more sensitive than a vegan millennial in a steakhouse right now.”

Gendry chuckled and brushed Arya’s sweaty hair out of her face.

“What about pizza and a TV marathon after we shower?” he suggested, “We can drag the doona out onto the couch as well.”

Arya’s heart swelled at how sensitive he was to her needs. It was almost enough to make her throw herself at him, pin him down and fuck him until he came again. But she was definitely not physically capable of doing that right now.

“Deal,” she said, “Hey, have you seen that fantastic show that everyone is talking about? The one that the producers nearly did eight seasons of when the network said they should do ten, so the network fired them and hired some competent people who would do the vision of the creator justice?”

“I haven’t,” Gendry replied. “But it sounds like the original producers were dumb idiots.”

“Yep,” Arya surmised, “Also are you good laying here for a little longer? Pretty sure my legs are jelly right now.”

Gendry glanced downward then back up to her eyes.

“They look solid to me,” he teased.

Arya rammed her knee into the soft part of Gendry’s thigh, which made him hiss in pain.

“Hey whaddaya know, they’re not as jelly now,” she taunted.

Gendry rolled his eyes at her.

“Not cool,” he grumbled.

“Noted. Next time I’ll aim for your dick,” Arya threatened.

It stunned Gendry for a moment, then started chuckling at her.

“You’re an idiot,” he muttered while pulling her closer into him. 

“Takes one to know one,” Arya muttered as she wriggled forward and latched her limbs around Gendry. 

She nuzzled her head into his chest and closed her eyes. A soft hum of satisfaction reverberated through her chest. He was so soft to her. She loved it. She could definitely get used to this; snuggling peacefully after fucking each other’s brains out.

There was a security in his arms she had never felt before in her life. She finally felt like she had someone she could run to when things got too hard for her to handle. It wasn’t as though she was a weak person, but like everyone, sometimes things were overwhelming and now she had found someone to lean on.

She was safe with him. 


	3. The walls come down

All Arya had felt for the last few minutes was Gendry’s chest rising and falling while he lazily played with the ends of her shoulder-length brown hair that had been flung in a sweaty mess over her shoulders. There was a warm feeling pulsing deep in her guts that wasn’t going away soon, especially not when Gendry groaned in her ear and dropped his hand over her taut and toned stomach.

“How you doing?” he mumbled in her ear.

“Could be worse,” Arya quipped back.

Gendry chuckled and rolled more onto his back.

Arya rolled with him and placed her head in the hollow of Gendry’s shoulder. She put an arm across his midriff and cuddled tightly against him. She could feel their naked bodies were almost sticking together thanks to the sheen of sweat on their skin from their previous exertions, but Arya couldn’t care less. She would have been happy to be stuck to Gendry for the time being.

“You should go to your grad like this,” Gendry suggested.

Arya looked up at him, her face fixed in a quizzical expression, and raised an eyebrow at his comment.

“Like what?” she asked.

“Like this,” Gendry repeated and then gestured at her with his free hand.

“What, naked and sweaty with my face bright red and my pussy, feeling like it’s just been split in half?” Arya joked.

Gendry barked a loud laugh.

“I mean, I think you look beautiful,” he commented.

“Yeah, I’m sure my family will appreciate me showing up to graduation nude,” Arya drawled.

“Would they be surprised?” Gendry joked.

Arya rolled her eyes and chewed her bottom lip.

“Shut up,” she muttered.

That was her way of conceding an argument without directly acknowledging that she didn’t have a witty reply. Normally, she won every argument that she entered. But bloody Gendry had a sharper wit than he let on, and it frustrated her he could read her so easily and beat her to the punch. But as much as it frustrated her, it also thrilled her.

“So are you looking forward to being done?” Gendry asked.

Arya let out a long sigh through her nose and drew shapeless patterns on Gendry’s right bicep while staring up at the roof.

“I guess,” she said after a moment, “I have no coursework left to do. After graduation, I have like two weeks to move out of here and find a place to stay. But there’s also the question of what I’ll do with myself.”

“What, you don’t know?” Gendry asked.

“No, no,” Arya admitted. “Do you know what you want to do after you finish your apprenticeship this year?”

“Work,” Gendry answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

Arya punched him lightly in the side in response to his obvious answer.

“What?” he asked after he flinched from the blow.

“I know that much, stupid,” she grumbled. “But will you stay working where you are, or will you move on to something different?”

Gendry hadn’t considered that. He looked at her, his forehead creased into a frown and scrunched his nose up as he thought a little deeper about her question.

“Dunno actually,” he said after a moment to think, “Guess I’ll see what comes up.”

He looked back up at her and his blue eyes met her grey ones.

“You said you needed a place to live, right?” he asked.

“I am not moving in with you,” Arya replied abruptly.

“Woah woah woah, who said anything about that?” Gendry asked.

“I thought you were insinuating it,” Arya grumbled, then rolled back onto her side. “Come spoon, stupid.”

She smiled to herself when she heard Gendry grumble, then felt his warm body press up against hers again.

“Didn’t you say your sister is dating some real estate tycoon?” Gendry asked.

Arya snorted and rolled her eyes.

“Oh please, Margaery Tyrell’s parents are the real estate empire owners,” said Arya.

“Maybe they could help you out,” Gendry said.

“Maybe…” Arya said, her voice trailing off.

She pushed her hips back into Gendry’s crotch and smiled when she heard the faintest of groans come from him.

“Speaking of helping people out, didn’t I say I’d do something about this?” She asked in a singsong voice, teasing him with her words and allusions.

“I remember you mentioning something about that,” Gendry growled back.

Arya shivered when she felt his calloused palm slide up the side of her rib cage and come to rest on the curve of her breast.

“But you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” he continued.

Arya twisted her torso around so she could look at Gendry and fixed him with a flat, unimpressed stare.

“Does it look like I don’t want to?” she asked bluntly.

Gendry blinked at her and his lips curved upward into a small smile.

“I know you do,” he murmured. “But you should also be taking care of yourself.”

Arya huffed and rolled her eyes at him.

“I can look after myself, stupid,” she grumbled.

She had more to say, but her words rushed out of her mouth in a moan when Gendry cupped his hand over her breath, with his thumb coming to rest on her sensitive nipple.

“I know you can,” Gendry said in a soft, warm voice.

He caressed his thumb over the hardened nub of her nipple, which sent shivers racing down Arya’s spine.

“I’d never tell you what to do,” he continued. “I’m just saying if you need help, I’m here to talk about your problems.”

Arya scoffed and pressed her hips harder into Gendry’s crotch.

“You never cared about my problems until you fucked me,” she teased. “It’s almost like you want to be my boyfriend now or some sappy shit like that.”

Before Gendry could speak, Arya twisted herself so she was now facing him. She gently pushed his hand lower down her chest until his fingers splayed across her hip, then she put both her hands on her shoulders and rolled him onto his back. Arya smirked at Gendry, then threw one leg over him and hoisted herself up, so she was straddling his bare thighs. She pushed her hips downward and slid backward until she felt the tip of Gendry’s hard cock slip between her slick, sensitive folds, which drew a gasp of delight from her throat.

“That’s not true,” Gendry growled.

Arya tilted her head to the left and raised an eyebrow at him.

“Which part? You want to be my boyfriend?” she asked. “Good, that’s too complicated.”

She swung her hips slowly up and down Gendry’s length. She loved the look on his face when her swollen folds covered the tip of his cock. She felt his body shiver and tense underneath her when she did that, and his reactions to her movements only made her want to torment him more.

“No, saying I never cared,” Gendry finally forced out.

He moved his hand from Arya’s hip to her crotch and pressed his thumb up to her clit.

Arya groaned and arched her back in response to the touch. She was so sensitive still, and Gendry was so good with his hands.

“I’ve always cared,” Gendry continued, “If I didn’t care would I have driven you to the hospital after your footy final and lied to your parents to cover up your dumb, angry ass?”

“Hey,” Arya interjected.

She stopped rolling her hips and leaned forward before locking her grey eyes onto Gendry’s bright blue ones.

“That door was asking for it,” she growled.

A low chuckle escaped Gendry’s attempt to be stoic and serious.

“That door wasn’t the teammate who gave away a free-kick with thirty seconds left in the game,” he teased.

“Oh, so would you rather I have punched Mya Stone square in the jaw?” Arya retorted.

Gendry rolled his eyes at her.

“I know you’d prefer to punch her than a door. Maybe then you wouldn’t have broken your wrist,” he teased.

Arya frowned down at him.

“Stupid ass,” she grumbled under her breath while praying Gendry didn’t hear her.

“So I’ve always cared,” Gendry continued.

Arya shushed him by placing a finger over his lips.

“I know you have, idiot,” she grumbled, “I was just teasing. Honestly, learn how to take a joke.”

Gendry chuckled and moved his free hand up to cup her butt. Arya jumped a little at the contact of his hand, but realised before long that she liked it when he did that.

“Now, if you keep blabbing on about how you’ve always cared, you will miss out on me blowing you again,” Arya continued, “We’ll talk forever, which means your dick will be hard forever. And we don’t want that, now do we?”

Despite her teasing and mocking him, she felt Gendry’s cock twitch between her legs. She wasn’t sure if he was reacting to the mention of a blowjob, or if this teasing was exciting him. Maybe it was a mix of both.

“We don’t want that,” Gendry answered.

“I thought not,” Arya said with a smirk. “Hang on a second, did you just refer to your dick as a person?”

Gendry’s eyes widened, and he shook his head.

“No, I thought you meant you didn’t want…” he began to blubber.

Arya laughed at his hasty backpedal and shook her head mockingly.

“Why would I want to have sex with a soft dick?” she teased.

Before Gendry could say anything else, Arya slid backward and flattened herself against Gendry’s body. She planted feather soft kisses down his stomach and all over his defined abs before biting the inside of his thigh gently.

Gendry’s hips jumped upward in an uncontrolled reaction and a soft little groan ripped from his throat.

Arya grinned, then left a trail of kisses down and up the inside of Gendry’s left thigh. She crossed over to the right and repeated the kissing pattern she had done before adding another soft little bite to the inside of Gendry’s right thigh.

Again, his hips jumped upward and his groan was a little louder.

“Arya,” Gendry panted.

Arya’s grin widened. She moved her head directly over Gendry’s cock. She knew he could feel her breath on his length. She wanted to tease him, just a little longer.

“Yes?” she asked in a singsong voice.

“Please,” Gendry whined.

“Oh, you want me to touch your dick?” Arya asked.

She reached down and cupped Gendry’s balls with her right hand.

“Like this?” she asked, while she gently played with Gendry’s sack.

“Yes, but also not like that,” Gendry hissed.

“Like what then?” Arya asked.

She knew exactly what Gendry wanted her to do, but she wanted to tease him more first.

“Your mouth,” Gendry blabbed out in a shaky voice.

“You want my mouth on your balls?” Arya asked, “Okay then…”

Gendry opened his mouth to say something, but his words turned to a strangled cry when Arya suckered one of his balls into her mouth.

She looked up at Gendry, with his back arched slightly and a strained look on his face.

“No, not that, but also yes that,” Gendry whined.

Arya giggled and opened her mouth to release Gendry’s ball from between her lips. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and raised herself a little, with a triumphant grin on her face.

“What then?” Arya asked.

“Touch my dick,” Gendry groaned.

Arya worked a lot of saliva into her mouth before she spat it into the palm of her left hand. She reached down and wrapped her fingers around Gendry’s firm shaft and slowly began to move her hand up and down in long, slow strokes.

“I would have thought you wanted something else touching your dick…” Arya teased.

“I do,” Gendry groaned in response.

“What then? Tell me,” Arya taunted.

She squeezed her hand a little tighter around Gendry’s shaft, then stoked upward. She felt the head of Gendry’s cock slip between her grip which drew the loudest groan from him so far.

“My mouth?” Arya asked, “My pussy? Or is my hand good enough?”

“All of them,” Gendry pleaded.

“You only get one,” Arya said firmly.

She gently dragged her thumb across the uncovered head of Gendry’s cock, which made him shiver and jolt under her touch.

“I could choose for you…” Arya growled.

“Mouth,” Gendry finally growled.

“Is that your final answer?” Arya asked, trying not to grin too widely.

She leaned back down and wrapped her lips over the head of Gendry’s cock and then released him as quickly as she had taken him.

“Lock it in Eddie?” Arya asked.

“What… Yes, gods above yes, that’s what I want,” Gendry pleased.

“Ask nicely,” Arya demanded.

She kept her hand drifting up and down his shaft, and she worked up more saliva into her mouth while doing so.

“Please, Arya, please put your mouth around my cock,” Gendry begged.

Arya said nothing, because if she opened her mouth, she probably would have unleashed a mouthful of saliva onto Gendry’s chest. Instead, she smirked with satisfaction, then pushed his legs further apart. She was already on her knees between his legs, but now she could hunker down a little more into a more comfortable position.

Once she was happy she would not get a cramp, Arya pulled Gendry’s cock back to her with her left hand and pressed her lips to the tip. She lifted her eyes to look at Gendry, who was looking down at her before she pushed his tip between her lips into her saliva filled mouth and pushed her head downward.

She knew what Gendry liked from the last time she’d blown him. He liked a bit of spit and also seemed to like her different techniques. But she planned to do things differently this time around. She kept pushing Gendry further into her mouth until she felt the tip of his cock brush against the back of her throat. Her throat closed involuntarily, which made Gendry moan with delight since her entire mouth contracted around his cock. Arya didn’t gag, but she let more saliva into her mouth before she drew her head back up, then began to bob in a steady rhythm.

She waited a few moments before pushing her head back down and moaned when she felt Gendry’s cock reach the back of her throat. She held him there, her mouth vibrating with her moans, before moving her head back upward.

Gendry groaned in sheer delight as he ran his fingers through Arya’s hair.

Arya moved her mouth up the length of Gendry’s shaft until only her lips remained around the head of his cock, then she sucked down hard and sealed her mouth tightly around the tip. She planted her hands on Gentry’s thighs and held him still while she swirled her tongue in slow circles around the head of his cock. With every revolution, she sped up a little more, driving Gendry a little crazy until she plunged her head back down when he cried out her name and arched his back off the bed.

“Fuck!” Gendry yelped when his cock his the back of Arya’s throat again.

Arya had done well to contain her saliva in her mouth while deep throating Gendry. But when he thrust upward without warning and plunged his cock further than Arya was prepared to take, Arya coughed and spluttered as the tight seal of her lips broke open. She pulled her head back up and felt most of the saliva rolling down her chin, forming thin strands between Gendry’s cock and her mouth.

“Boy, have you lost your mind?” Arya growled. “I could have choked!”

“And I thought you said my dick wasn’t a choking hazard,” Gendry panted and chuckled softly.

Arya was not impressed. She scowled and punched him lightly on the thigh.

“Hey! What was that for?” Gendry cried out.

“For trying to put your dick down my throat!” Arya snapped back.

“Does it look like I can control that reaction?” Gendry asked.

“I don’t know, can you?” Arya retorted.

“No!” Gendry growled, “I can’t control how I react when someone gives me the best blowjob in the world. Do you want me to lay here and not enjoy it?”

Arya frowned and was about to retort with another snappy reply, but she held her tongue. Instead, she put her mouth back down toward Gendry’s crotch before looking up at him.

“I dunno, do you?” she asked, then wrapped her lips back over the head of his saliva coated cock.

Gendry shivered and ran his hands up Arya’s shoulders and into her hair.

“Holy shit,” he growled in a voice that made Arya squirm.

Arya took Gendry down to the back of her throat again before she tensed the muscles in her mouth and throat and repeated the swallowing motion from her earlier blowjob. She knew this drove him wild, and it was also what had almost made him cum before. And judging by how loud his groans were getting, it was having the same effect this time.

Arya kept her mouth tensed and swallowed over and over until Gendry let out a strangled wordless cry and grasped at the sheets of the bed. He was close now. Arya relaxed her throat and ceased the swallowing action, then moved her mouth slowly up Gendry's shaft. She made sure she teased every part with her tongue until only the tip of his cock remained in her mouth. She wrapped her left hand around his shaft and began to pump her hand up and down while suckering down on his head.

“Oh gods above,” Gendry groaned.

Arya sealed her mouth tightly around the head of his cock and teased his sensitive tip with her tongue, while her left hand pumped up and down. She could feel his pulse thrumming in his shaft and felt Gendry jump and spasm every time her tongue teased across his tip. She kept him trapped there, repeating her actions, and revelled in every groan and gasp she heard.

When Gendry’s breathing quickened, Arya took a moment to reposition herself. She shifted, so she was more upright in how she was kneeling between his legs and used her right hand to brush her hair out of her eyes. She then slowly moved her right hand between Gendry’s legs. She took great amusement in how he tensed when her fingers trailed up the curve of his butt. She knew it was just a reaction, but she had to wonder if Gendry thought she’d just jam her fingers in there saying nothing.

“Fuck, I’m so close,” Gendry whimpered.

His words brought Arya back to reality. She raised her eyes to look at him, then began to bob her head back and forth in time with the strokes of her hand. She made sure that her lips barely went down his shaft, but by moving her head it meant that she could slide her tongue along the underside of the tip of Gendry’s cock. While doing this, she also gently rolled Gendry’s balls in her palm, while closing her hand every so often to gently squeeze his sack.

That combination proved to be a winner, judging by how Gendry reacted. He groaned her name and put one of his hands on her forearm while his legs stiffened and his toes curled. It didn’t take long for him to shudder and for him to climax.

Arya was indifferent with Gendry orgasming in her mouth, but this time she wanted him to. She groaned when his load splattered against her tongue and she started swallowing immediately. It seemed like Gendry came for an age, but Arya was determined to get every drop. She only released her mouth when she was sure Gendry had finished and could feel his cock softening a little. It was then that she released her hands from his privates and opened her mouth.

“I thought you’d never stop,” Arya teased.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, then looked down at her handiwork.

Gendry was laying there, chest heaving, with one arm back behind his head. There were globules of saliva dotted around his crotch, and Arya could see a distinct damp spot on her doona cover.

She frowned and wished she’d sucked everything back up, but Gendry might not have found that hot. It wouldn’t have sounded glamorous. She traced a finger up Gendry’s inner right thigh and pressed her palm into the inner join of his hip.

“As good as last time?” Arya asked.

“Better,” Gendry replied in a shaky voice. “I didn’t think it was possible to get better.”

Arya snorted with laughter and rolled her eyes at him.

“You should be thankful I enjoy sucking your dick,” she retorted.

“Believe me, if there was a god of dick sucking I’d be thanking him for blessing you with that ability,” Gendry answered.

“Maybe we could start that religion,” Arya joked, “But first…”

She leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Gendry groaned and raised his left hand to cup her cheek and kissed her back.

“… First, I need that shower,” Arya finished. “Then you owe me a pizza and TV and cuddles.”

A broad grin spread across Gendry’s face at the mention of pizza.

“Sounds alright to me,” Gendry said.

Arya frowned and moved so she was straddling his hips.

“It better sound bloody excellent,” she retorted, “Or else you’re never getting this again.”

She rolled her hips across Gendry’s crotch when she was finishing her sentence. The look that crossed his face when her core dragged along his semi-hard shaft was one she wanted to preserve in her head forever.

“How did I get so lucky…” Gendry muttered.

“Yeah yeah, you can say that again,” Arya taunted.

She vaulted herself off of Gendry’s thighs, but if she was honest, she could have stayed there all day. Arya crawled to the edge of the bed and slid onto her feet, then turned her head and looked back over her shoulder at Gendry.

“Come on, you will not get clean laying there,” she commanded.

“As m’lady commands,” Gendry responded.

Arya narrowed her eyes at him.

“Don’t call me that,” she hissed.

Gendry sat up and looked at her with an amused smile playing across his face.

“As you wish, Miss Stark,” he teased.

Arya grunted and turned her head away from him, which made her hair flick around in her face.

“I need to wash this mess,” Arya grumbled.

She wandered out of her bedroom and into the bathroom, which connected to the bedroom. She pulled the glass shower door open and turned on the taps, then stepped back to dodge the stream of cold water that blasted out of the showerhead. She stood there waiting for the water to warm, as she did every time she had a shower.

But unlike every time she had a shower, she didn’t feel a pair of strong arms wrap around her midriff and pull her back into Gendry’s comfortable chest in a warm embrace.

“Did you use all the hot water?” Gendry growled in her ear.

Arya laughed, then pressed her head back into his chest and looked up at Gendry.

“It doesn’t work like that, stupid,” she said. “We live in a modern age where you get unlimited hot water.”

“Oh, how fancy,” Gendry teased in response. “Tell me, what other technological wonders have you discovered?”

“I’ve discovered that you’re a massive pain in my ass,” Arya retorted.

“You’re thinking of the wrong hole,” Gendry responded.

Arya turned around and looked at him. A grin flashed across her face before she slapped him in the chest with the back of her hand.

“Don’t get your hopes up,” she teased back.

Gendry rolled his eyes at her, then he reached up and gently pushed her hair back off her shoulders.

Arya looked up at him and tilted her head to the left quizzically. Her eyes widened when his right hand went from her shoulder to her cheek and he leaned down to kiss her. Arya pushed up onto her toes and hooked her arms around Gendry’s neck and kissed him back. She smiled when she felt Gendry’s left arm come to rest around her waist. He was doing his best to make sure she didn’t fall or lose her balance.

“If you keep doing that, we’ll use up all the bloody hot water,” Arya grumbled between kisses.

“At least it’ll be a quick shower,” Gendry quipped.

Arya pulled her head back and flashed a grin at him.

“It’ll be a quick shower and cause you some serious shrinkage,” Arya teased.

Her eyes darted downward. She could feel Gendry’s soft shaft pressing into her stomach. She could feel that he was semi aroused still. How could he not be?

“Good point,” Gendry said.

Arya rolled her eyes and shook her head. She then unlinked her arms from Gendry’s neck and stepped back onto the wet tiles.

“Coming?” Arya asked mockingly.

She stepped back into the stream of the hot water and gasped when it hit her back. She didn’t think she’d turned the heat that high, and it stung upon the first contact. Arya reached back behind her and turn the hot water tap just a little before Gendry stepped under.

“Hot?” Gendry asked as he followed her into the shower.

“I know I am, but what are you?” Arya responded and wiggled her hips.

“I’m not an idiot who stepped under the steaming water,” Gendry taunted back.

Arya frowned and flicked water up into his face.

“Fucker,” she growled.

Gendry chuckled and stepped closer to Arya.

Arya raised an eyebrow and pressed her left hand into his chest. She had to try so hard to not ogle at his muscles, especially since the water was spraying off of her and onto him. It made her wonder what he’d look like all oiled up…

“When was the last time someone washed your hair for you?” Gendry asked, which snapped Arya back to reality.

She looked up at him with a frown.

“My mother, when I was a kid,” Arya replied. “Though she stopped when I flicked shampoo into her eye when I was four.”

Gendry chuckled and shook his head gently.

“Of course you did,” he muttered.

Arya narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

“What’s that meant to mean?” she hissed.

“It means I can imagine all the ways you would have terrorised your family growing up,” Gendry said, “I still remember the bomb prank you pulled on Jon.”

“Okay, in my defence, I wasn’t expecting the Coke bottle to explode,” Arya interrupted.

“Arya you put an entire packet of Mentos in there. I’m amazed you got the lid back on that thing,” Gendry said exasperatedly.

“Where there’s a will, there’s a way,” Arya changed.

She reached up and patted Gendry on the shoulder in a condescending manner.

“If you’re lucky, I’ll teach you the ways of how to prank people,” she said with a smile.

“I don’t want to throw a Coke bottle into Jon’s room in the middle of him getting it on with a girl and have said bottle explode,” Gendry stated.

“Meh, your loss,” Arya replied.

She shrugged her shoulders and tossed her damp hair over her left shoulder.

“Why are you so curious about when I last had my hair washed?” she asked, returning to the original topic of conversation, “Are you implying it smells bad?”

Gendry took a small step backward.

“No! Not at all,” he said hurriedly. “I just… I thought I’d wash it for you.”

“Do I look like a fucking amputee?” Arya asked.

“What? No!” Gendry responded, “I just thought it’d be nice, y’know? Head massages are relaxing… We’re under a shower… I just thought it would be a nice gesture.”

“And let me guess, this is just a segue into me washing your hair because you like it,” Arya stated.

“Arya, I think you’re a little too short to wash my hair,” Gendry said with a laugh.

Arya didn’t smile. Instead, she raised an eyebrow, then lifted one of her knees to hip height.

“Oh, I can get you down to my height any time I choose,” Arya taunted.

She lowered her eyes to Gendry’s crotch and smirked when he covered his privates with his hands.

“Maybe we can settle on just buying a shower step,” Gendry suggested hurriedly.

Arya dropped her knee and planted her foot back on the shower tiles, then looked up at Gendry.

“Do you even know which bottle is my shampoo?” she asked.

“Well, I was planning to read the labels before I dumped something on your hair,” Gendry pointed out, “Unless you’d like me to wash your hair with shaving cream.”

Arya laughed at his suggestion. That would amuse for sure, but she’d also punch him very hard in a very sensitive place.

“It’s the blue bottle,” she pointed out.

“What, the shampoo or the shaving cream?” Gendry asked.

Arya wasn’t sure if he was joking or if he was serious, but his question still made her giggle, nonetheless.

“The shampoo, stupid,” she grumbled. “If you get it in my eyes, I will kill you.”

“Wait,” Gendry said, “You’re letting me…”

“If you take any longer, I’m changing my mind,” Arya cut in.

“Alright, alright,” Gendry responded.

Arya watched him reach down and take the blue bottle off of the tiles.

“How many things do you have in here?” Gendry asked.

“Well, there’s my body wash, then there’s a coconut shower cream Sansa bought me, shaving cream, shampoo, conditioner, shampoo that you should use after the beach, the shampoo you use before you play sport, split end repairer…” Arya said, rambling on a bit.

“Fucking all, all I have in mine is one bottle of shampoo and a bottle of body wash,” Gendry pointed out.

“Men,” Arya scoffed.

She rolled her eyes, then turned her head to look straight ahead. She heard the top of the shampoo bottle pop open and then saw Gendry set the bottle back down on the floor after a moment. She tensed when she felt his wet body press into hers, but then his hands lifted her hair from her shoulders. She could feel him lathering her hair with the shampoo and wasn’t sure what all the fuss was about. But when he pressed the tips of his fingers into her scalp, Arya groaned and melted back into his body.

“See,” Gendry said after a moment, “Wasn’t as bad as you thought.”

Arya didn’t respond. Instead, she shut her eyes and laid her head back into the hollow of Gendry’s shoulder. Her hands snaked back and wrapped around his waist to hold him even tighter to her. She had never thought she would experience a moment, so pure and intimate like this. She wasn’t one to just give herself to someone, but at this moment she threw down her guard and lowered her walls and let herself be immersed in Gendry’s touch.

She noticed how he did his best to massage her entire scalp. When his thumbs dropped to the base of her neck and pressed inward, Arya groaned again and let her shoulders drop. She didn’t intend for it to be a hint to Gendry, but she wouldn’t say no to a message.

She whimpered when Gendry’s hands left her head, however. She heard water pooling, then all she heard was the sound of water rolling past her ears as Gendry washed the shampoo from her hair. Arya admired how Gendry spent the time to rinse her hair out thoroughly, then pressed his fingertips back into her scalp and resumed his massaging.

They stayed like that for gods knows how long, with Arya holding Gendry tight to her and Gendry massaging her scalp. When Gendry removed his hands again, Arya grumbled and raised herself onto her tiptoes, trying to signal what she wanted Gendry to do.

“Hang on,” Gendry muttered.

Arya heard him clattering around in her bottle collection, but didn’t want to open her eyes. Again she heard a bottle open, then heard it placed back on the tiles.

“You need to let go of me,” Gendry breathed.

Arya frowned and made a noise of complaint, but let her arms drop back to her sides. She shivered when she felt Gendry’s hands press into her shoulders. She sniffed, and the scent of coconut filled her nostrils. Gendry was using the shower cream Sansa had bought her that relaxed and rejuvenate her, or something like that. She’d never used it before, but it was relaxing. Or maybe it was just the feeling of Gendry’s thumbs kneading into the knots in her shoulders.

“I thought yoga relaxed you and relieve the knots in your muscles,” Gendry said after a moment of nothing but the sound of the water splashing on the tiles.

“I haven’t done those sorts of exercises for a while,” Arya answered back.

“Why not?” Gendry asked.

“Busy studying,” Arya responded.

“I would have thought you’d be doing more yoga to help you stress less during your studies,” Gendry pointed out.

“Well, now I have a professional masseuse here, looks like I need not do any more yoga,” Arya teased.

Gendry snorted a laugh at her comment.

“I’m a physio Arya, not a masseuse,” Gendry pointed out, “Do you want me to put this everywhere?”

Arya chewed her bottom lip, then turned her head to look back at him.

“Would you?” she asked timidly.

“Why else would I ask?” Gendry replied with a smile.

Arya looked up at him. Her grey eyes locked onto his blue ones, and her heart ached with how he was looking at her. She could tell that he cherished her, and he was revelling because he finally was getting to express the feelings he had suppressed for a painfully long time. She reached out and put her hand on his waist and smiled up at him.

“Just promise me you won’t hoist me onto your shoulders and eat me out while you’re doing this,” she teased.

“What? Don’t like the idea?” Gendry asked while trying to hide his smirk.

“Oh, I love the idea, but I think I’m way too worn out to cum again today,” Arya pointed out.

Gendry smiled at her and brushed her wet hair back behind her ears.

“Then another day,” he murmured. “But that idea has one problem.”

“What’s that?” Arya asked.

“What are you going to hold on to while you’re having another one of those back-arching, toe-curling orgasms?” Gendry asked, teasing her.

Arya felt her insides clench at the mere mention of something like that. She pondered whether she should pounce on Gendry right there and then and ride his face until she screamed his name and came on his tongue again. But she knew if she did that she might be too exhausted for pizza and TV. And pizza was near and dear to her heart.

“I can think of something,” Arya growled.

She reached up and hooked her right hand around the back of Gendry’s head.

Gendry laughed and nuzzled his cheek into her forearm.

“Duly noted,” he said, “Now can I finish what I intended to do?”

“Yes, yes, absolutely,” Arya said.

Gendry smiled down at her, then reached down to grab the bottle of shower cream again.

Arya turned around, so she was facing him when he stood upright again. She watched him with wide eyes as he popped the top of the bottle open and measured out a decent amount of the cream into his palm.

He set the bottle down next to his feet and then gently pressed his palm into Arya’s stomach.

Arya couldn’t keep the grin from her face as she watched Gendry work the cream into a lather and then spread the suds across her torso. She looked up at him while Gendry washed the lather from her skin and was amused at how focused he was.

“What’s up?” Gendry asked, looking up at her.

“Nothin’,” Arya chirped, “Just…”

She chewed her bottom lip and shrugged her shoulders.

“Nothin’ at all,” she muttered.

“You sure?” Gendry asked, “You’re looking at me like…”

His voice trailed off, and he diverted his eyes back down to the bottle of shower cream.

“Like what?” Arya asked.

She was curious to know how Gendry interpreted her looks and what he saw in her.

“You’re looking at me like… I don’t know, like you’re just marvelling at every little thing I do,” Gendry said, “Like no one has ever bathed you before in your life.”

“No one ever has. Not like this,” Arya said in a quiet voice.

“What do you mean, not like this?” Gendry asked.

He knelt in front of her and took the bottle of cream in his hand and poured out another measured amount. He began to lather up Arya’s legs, by starting at her left ankle and slowly working his way up her calf and then onto her thigh.

Arya pondered what Gendry would do if she was to hook one of her legs over his shoulder and push her hips into his face. She was curious to find out, but she was enjoying this far too much and didn’t want to disrupt the vibe.

“I mean… they bathed me when I was a kid. But this is different. I’ve never been this intimate with anyone,” Arya explained. “And no, I don’t know why you’re the lucky one. You just…”

She took a deep breath in, then became aware Gendry had stopped his gentle massage and was looking up at her with wide blue eyes.

“Hey, did I say to stop?” she teased.

“Sorry,” Gendry mumbled.

He poured out another dollop of cream onto his palm and got to work lathering up Arya’s right leg.

“Where was I…” Arya pondered. “Oh. You just get me. I’m comfortable with you if that wasn’t obvious. And no, it’s not just because we fucked. I guess I’ve always been comfortable around you. Like how I answered the door that one time at six in the morning when you showed up here drunk out of your mind.”

“How is that significant?” Gendry asked.

“Because I was in my underwear you twat,” Arya grumbled. “You woke me up!”

“To be honest, I don’t even remember that,” Gendry stated while washing off Arya’s leg.

He filled his palm with cream again before standing back up.

“Turn around,” Gendry said.

Arya did as instructed and turned around to face the shower wall. She gasped when Gendry’s hands went to her butt and he began to lather up her lower back. Gendry’s hands returned to her butt, and he spent a good while massaging her cheeks.

Arya didn’t mind; She quite liked it when Gendry touched and held her butt. It was intimate and soft and caring.

“Do you also remember you asked me why I didn’t sleep naked while I tucked you in on the couch?” Arya asked.

She held in her giggled when Gendry stopped massaging her butt.

“I did not,” Gendry hissed.

“Oh, you did,” Arya said. “You most definitely did.”

She cackled, before reaching back and gently closed her hand over Gendry’s wrist.

“But it’s okay,” she soothed. “Now, whenever you stay over I'll sleep in as many layers as possible, just to annoy you.”

“You would,” Gendry growled from behind her.

She giggled when his arms snaked around to her front and pulled her body tightly into his.

“I think if we stay under here any longer, we’re both going to be wrinkled and fucked,” Arya pointed out.

“We’re both fucked already,” Gendry joked.

Arya choked out a laugh at his stupid comment.

“Touche,” she said, “Come on. I’m getting hungry. It’s pizza time.”

She reached forward and turned the tap off. To her surprise, Gendry spun her around when the water stopped. She squeaked in surprise when Gendry hoisted her off of her feet and pressed her against the wall. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist and hooked her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life.

“Can I help you?” she asked in a mocking tone.

“My services need a repayment,” Gendry said. “One kiss.”

Arya rolled her eyes at his silly demand.

“Really?” she drawled.

Gendry nodded, adamant that he would get his reimbursement.

Arya grumbled and darted her head forward to peck him on the lips.

Gendry laughed and pressed himself tighter against her, which drew a sigh of delight from Arya.

“That was not a kiss,” he growled.

“Well, technically, if you look up kiss in a dictionary…” Arya began to say.

Her smart ass reply was cut off by Gendry crashing his lips into hers. She grumbled and growled against his mouth, then rolled her eyes and gave into the kiss. For the first time, she was adventurous and pressed her tongue up against Gendry’s lips. She was indifferent about tongue kissing, but this felt like the moment to try it out with Gendry.

Gendry allowed her advance and parted his lips, then invaded her mouth with his tongue. He was fumbling around like a blind man looking for a light switch in the dark, and before long Arya realised she didn’t like tongue kissing, even if it was with Gendry.

She made noises of protest that soon became obvious because Gendry withdrew his tongue and broke the kiss.

“Not a fan?” he asked.

“Not exactly a fan of you trying to clean my teeth with your tongue, no,” Arya grumbled.

“Suits me, I hate pashing anyway,” Gendry said with a shrug.

Arya rolled her eyes at him.

“Can I get down now?” she asked.

“Oh, um, sure,” Gendry said.

He stepped back from the wall, which allowed Arya to unhook her limbs from him and drop back onto her feet.

“Did you have to put me against a wall to do that?” Arya asked while she opened the shower door.

“Well, no…” Gendry began to say.

“Because I liked it,” Arya butted in.

She felt her cheeks heat with a blush. This was the first time she was admitting liking something like this, and she didn’t know how Gendry would respond.

It took a moment to register in his brain because he stared at her blankly before smirking.

“You know, if you weren’t a midget, I could kiss you proper,” Gendry said.

“Hey,” Arya said curtly.

She pulled a towel off of the rack and began to dry herself off with it.

“Just remember, my knee into your balls can drop you down to my height easily,” she threatened.

“Duly noted,” Gendry said meekly.

“And if you don’t want me to kick your ass out naked, you’ll promise to never call me a midget again,” Arya continued.

“What about a dwarf?” Gendry teased.

Arya glared at him and flared her nostrils.

“You are this close,” she growled.

She raised her hand in front of her face and pinched her index finger and thumb close together, so only a tiny gap remained between them.

Gendry laughed nervously and ran a hand through his damp hair.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry,” he said nervously.

“Thought so,” Arya said smugly.

She pulled her spare towel off of the rack and contemplated flicking Gendry with it. As tempting as it was, she decided against it and passed the towel peacefully to him.

“I’d offer you some of my clothes to wear, but I think they might be a bit too small,” Arya said with a shrug.

“Again, if you weren’t so tiny,” Gendry began to say.

Arya aimed a swift kick at his shin before he could continue.

“Hey!” Gendry yelped, “You shouldn’t hit people that are bigger than you.”

“Well, then I wouldn’t get to hit anyone,” Arya teased.

She winked at Gendry, then wrapped the towel over her damp body.

“Come on, stupid, I want my pizza,” she grumbled. “Hurry up and get clothes back on unless you want to answer the door nude.”

Gendry sighed and began to towel himself off.

“How can someone so small be such a huge pain in my ass,” he grumbled.

Arya knew he tried to say it softly enough so she wouldn’t hear, but she heard anyway. She’d get her payback later. But right now her stomach was grumbling. She wanted her pizza, and there wasn’t a damned thing in this world that would stand in her way of getting it.

Well, maybe a naked Gendry. But then again, she’d probably settle for eating pizza off of his god damn amazing abs. Maybe one day she’d get to do that. It’d be the best of both worlds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HaHAA bet you thought this fic was a oneshot  
> Well guess again bitches
> 
> WE'RE ON THIS ROLLERCOASTER AGAIN


	4. Love bites

The deliveryman had given Arya a funny look when she opened the door, snatched the two boxes out of his hand, and shut the door firmly in his face. Okay, maybe she looked a little like a drowned rat with her damp hair plastered to her head. And maybe she had a little bruise on her lip from when Gendry had kissed her hard before. Perhaps she still had that “I’ve just been fucked so good I think I’m dreaming” glow in her cheeks. Perhaps.

“Oi!” Arya yelled out. “Pizza’s here.”

“That was fast,” Gendry’s voice echoed through Arya’s apartment.

“You and the pizza share something in common,” Arya quipped.

“I heard that,” Gendry growled when he emerged from her bedroom a moment later.

“What are you going to do about it?” Arya taunted with a smirk.

She pulled her damp hair back into her right hand, then slipped the hair tie around her left wrist down and around the ponytail she had formed, then pulled her hair back through the tie. She twisted the tie and pulled her hair through once more so her hair was secure.

“I could throw out your pizza,” Gendry responded.

Arya turned her head so fast her ponytail whipped back around and flicked her in the eye.

“Ah, fuck,” she hissed.

She raised her hand up and rubbed her eye to soothe the irritation.

“Well done,” Gendry taunted.

“Oh shut up,” Arya grumbled.

She continued to rub her eye, then paused and looked at Gendry.

“What are you wearing?” she asked.

Gendry was standing there in her over sized hoodie which she treasured dearly. It was black, with Led Zeppelin’s “Physical Graffiti” album cover embossed on the front. Arya knew as well that there was a track listing printed on the back, which she had always thought was neat. She remembered ordering this hoodie, and when it came the company she’d ordered it through had sent her the wrong size; an extra-large instead of a medium. So she kept it and wore the larger one on winter days when she wanted to curl up in a ball and blast music with a hot water bottle tucked against her stomach. 

“I just found this in your wardrobe,” Gendry said meekly.

“Oh, so you just found my sad jumper?” Arya asked

Gendry’s eyes lowered, and he stretched the jumper out in front of him and looked at the artwork on the front.

“Doesn’t look sad to me,” he commented.

“It’s not… I wear it when I’m sad,” Arya said with a sigh. “Just… Of course you found that. And it looks good on you.”

She lowered her eyes down to his legs and noticed that she could see his bare thighs.

“Where are your pants?” she asked.

“I, uh, I’m not wearing any,” Gendry mumbled.

He lifted the bottom of the jumper up and flashed her his bright orange boxers.

“It’s comfortable,” he continued.

“I’m just glad your dick isn’t getting gunk on the inside of my sad jumper,” Arya grumbled.

“Oh, sorry, would you rather my dick be getting gunk in you?” Gendry teased.

“Yes, actually,” Arya shot back. “I would rather that very much. I’m sure dick gunk isn’t great to wash out of a very fluffy and very comfortable jumper.”

She rolled her eyes at him and picked up the pizza boxes off of the kitchen counter.

“Also, if you threw my pizza out, I’d throw you out,” Arya hissed. “Out of a fucking window.”

“That would be impressive,” Gendry chuckled.

Arya huffed and walked out of the kitchen and into the small space where a couch was wedged into a corner, with a TV opposite it. As she was walking though, she felt a hand grasp her butt through the warm fabric of her grey track pants. Arya giggled and pushed her hips backward into Gendry’s palm.

“Careful, if we get distracted the pizza’s gonna get cold,” she teased.

“You own a microwave, right?” Gendry growled from close behind her.

Arya set the pizza boxes down and turned around to face him. She scowled and put her hands on her hips.

“How dare you suggest microwaving pizza that’s still warm?” she said in a grumpy voice. “That’s sacrilege!”

She stepped toward Gendry and did her best to be intimidating, which was hard when the top of her head came up to his chin.

“In fact, if you ever suggest microwaving pizza again, you’re never getting one of those award-winning blowjobs. Ever again,” she threatened.

“Okay, no more microwaving pizza,” Gendry laughed.

He flopped down on the couch and put his feet up on the table.

“Really?” Arya burst out. “I have to stare at your ugly feet now? And they have to be near my pizza?”

Gendry looked up at her and raised an eyebrow in surprise. He then slowly lifted his left foot off of the small coffee table and placed it back onto the floor, then did the same with his right foot.

“Better,” Arya snapped.

“You have amusing quirks,” Gendry pointed out. 

Arya rolled her eyes at his and stepped around his legs to get to her side of the couch since Gendry had taken the half farthest away from the wall. She fell back into the cushion, then glanced to her side at Gendry, who was looking at her with an amused smile.

“Okay, this isn’t fair,” Arya said after a moment of silence.

“What isn’t?” Gendry asked.

Arya dug her thumbs into the waistband of her grey trackies and wriggled her lower half around. She pulled her pants down free of her legs, then bundled them together and hurled them back toward the hallway.

“You get to sit there wearing pants, and I don’t,” Arya chirped. 

She noticed Gendry’s eyes had darted down to the creamy skin of her thigh, and she was sure he was staring at the very thin band of her black lace thong. What she hoped Gendry couldn’t see was the semi see-through front panel of her underwear. She wanted that to be a surprise, and considering how her yellow sweater was covering most of her lap, she was sure her surprise was safe.

“So you just wear sexy as hell underwear for fun now?” Gendry asked.

“Hey, don’t kink shame me,” Arya said.

She poked her tongue out at him and then leaned forward and opened the lid of her pizza box. She clapped her hands together and rubbed them in glee at the sight of her Hawaiian pizza laid out in front of her. And the shop she always ordered from had been generous with the extra bacon she had ordered. She glanced over at Gendry who had pulled his box onto his knees and was tucking into a slice of his Meatlovers.

“I should have guessed you liked meat in your mouth,” Arya teased.

Gendry glanced at her and smirked at her comment.

“Well, if that isn’t the pot calling the kettle black,” Gendry muttered. “I don’t understand how you can eat that.”

Arya glanced down at her pizza, then lifted her eyes back up to Gendry and glared at him.

“What are you implying, hmm?” she asked.

“I’m just saying pineapple is great, but warm pineapple is weird,” Gendry pointed out.

“You’re fucking weird,” Arya grumbled back. “Leave my pizza alone!”

“It’s not like it has feelings,” Gendry said with a sigh.

“How dare you,” Arya gasped. “How dare you insult Peter like that?!”

Gendry fixed her with a disbelieving stare.

“Did you really name your pizza Peter?” he asked.

“So what if I did?” Arya shot back.

“Out of all the names you could have picked, you chose Peter,” Gendry said with a sigh.

“Alright then genius, what the fuck would you name your pizza?” Arya shot back.

“Delicious,” Gendry replied with a shrug.

Arya swatted him in the chest with her left hand. She hit him so suddenly Gendry didn’t even have time to react and try to block the blow.

“What was that for?!” he yelped.

“Being a dickhead,” Arya grumbled in reply.

She reached out and grabbed the remote and her pizza box and pulled them both into her lap. She turned the TV on and connected to her HDMI channel, which was what she streamed Netflix through. Without really caring, she put some recommended comedy on and then placed the remote on the arm of the sofa. Once she was satisfied they weren’t watching something weird, she scooted herself to the left, so she was closer to Gendry and laid her head down on his shoulder.

Gendry responded by looping his arm around her back and underneath her right arm. His hand came to rest on her hip, and Arya couldn’t help but smile when she felt his fingers trace along the thin band of her thong.

“I still can’t believe you own one of these,” Gendry muttered.

“It wasn’t by choice,” Arya retorted.

“Oh, so it was forced upon you?” Gendry asked.

“Listen. When you go shopping on a girls' day and get dragged from lingerie shop to lingerie shop, eventually your sister’s annoying girlfriend forces you to buy something to be a good sport,” Arya explained. “So I got the cheapest thing there that could be easily destroyed.”

“Doesn’t look very destroyed to me,” Gendry teased.

It was temping for Arya to say that she would be more than happy for Gendry to destroy it, but she bit her tongue.

“Shut up,” she grumbled.

She pulled a slice of pizza free from the box and salivated when she saw the melted cheese forming thick strings in the air before finally they weakened and snapped. Arya shoved half of the slice into her mouth and groaned when everything hit her taste buds at once.

“Oh my god, this is amazing,” Arya sighed happily.

“It can’t be that good,” Gendry snapped.

He reached down and lifted a slice from the box.

“Hey!” Arya snarled.

Before she could snatch it back, Gendry had taken a large bite out of the pizza slice.

“Motherfucker, that’s mine!” Arya cried out.

“Hey, that’s not bad,” Gendry commented.

He dropped the partially eaten piece back in the box, much to Arya’s annoyance.

“I know it’s not bad,” she growled. “Why do you think I get it?”

She sighed and took a second bite out of her slice of pizza, before snuggling up closer against Gendry. She wondered if it was weird that she was so relaxed around him, considering she had never relaxed around anyone before. She could just be herself with him and he was perfectly fine with it. 

Her attention was drawn to the television thanks to Gendry laughing at something. She frowned when she analysed what was happening in the comedy scene. There were two girls who were clearly in a relationship, and yet both had to bring boys to social events to avoid unneeded stigma and comments. It riled her that this still occurred considering her sister had to endure the same bullshit through her relationship with Margaery because people were still close-minded and judgemental in this day and age.

But it struck a chord with her and her current predicament with Gendry. If things continued between them, it would be… complicated. She’d suddenly be dating her brother’s best friend after never having a boyfriend, or even showing an interest in boys. Her brother’s best friend, who had just rearranged her insides and made her cum more times in a day than she’d managed herself on previous attempts.

How the fuck would she explain that one.

She looked out at the window and at the clouds in the sky. It was spring in Oldtown and so the sky was this magnificent blue tapestry dotted with rolling white clouds. Sometimes she wished she could just run away from everything and vanish into the countryside of the Reach. Maybe when she had her degree, and some money saved, she could. Maybe she could convince Gendry to come with her as well. They could live out of a Kombi van and just camp out by the beach if they wanted to. It’d be bliss; no judgment, nothing complicated, just themselves and the sound of the ocean.

Arya sighed and chewed on her bottom lip. She liked Gendry; she couldn’t deny that. But she couldn’t allow herself to like him too much, because things were just too bloody complicated. How hard could it be to just not like someone too much? All she had to do was not think of his beautiful blue eyes, his aesthetically pleasing muscles, how nice his arms were to curl up in… She definitely couldn’t dwell on how he kissed her, and how well he ate her out, or how when he fucked her he was soft and gentle and loving. She definitely couldn’t dwell on the fact that he held and cuddled her after sex and was the only person to give her a head massage during a shower when they could have been fucking each other into high heavens.

… She really should stop thinking about these things. But she couldn’t.

“Hey,” Gendry murmured, which snapped Arya out of her head. “You alright?”

“I’m fine,” Arya grumbled.

“No, you’re not,” Gendry countered.

“How the fuck would you know,” Arya snapped.

“Because you’re tense, you’re looking out the window, not laughing at a joke you’d find funny and you’re chewing your bottom lip,” Gendry pointed out.

Arya turned her head and looked up at him. She was stunned. How the hell did he know her as well as she knew herself?

“You stalking me, Baratheon?” Arya teased.

Gendry shrugged at her attempt to deflect things away from the hard issue.

“I know when something is bothering you. So, spill,” Gendry demanded.

“No, you don’t,” Arya grunted.

“Yeah I do,” Gendry insisted. “I found out by watching you whenever Sansa started talking about dresses.”

Arya pulled a slice of pizza out of the box and took a large bite out of it.

“That’s weird,” she noted.

“How so?” Gendry asked.

“You watching me. It’s weird,” Arya pointed out.

“And I suppose you watching me when I’m squatting at the gym isn’t,” Gendry retorted.

A deep blush burned Arya’s cheeks and she turned her head to conceal her reaction to Gendry’s observation.

“I did not,” Arya affirmed.

“There’s a mirror in front of the station Arya,” Gendry pointed out. “It was very obvious.”

“I’m sure you did the same to me,” Arya snapped.

“No, I was busy glaring at the other guys who were checking you out,” Gendry responded.

“Well, you missed out then, stupid,” Arya snapped.

“Mm, yes, I missed out on seeing you hot and sweaty clothed and instead got to see you hot and sweaty naked,” Gendry countered. “You’re right. That’s my loss.”

Arya turned her head up to look at Gendry and rolled her eyes at him dramatically.

“I was not sweaty when we fucked,” Arya growled.

“You were a little when you were riding me,” Gendry teased.

Arya grunted and shoved her pizza box back onto the table. She’d suddenly lost her appetite.

To her surprise, Gendry placed his pizza box on top of hers and then gently pulled her head into his lap.

Arya stiffened and resisted at first, and was poised to squirm away, but when she felt Gendry’s fingers massage her scalp, she melted and closed her eyes.

“Now,” Gendry murmured, “Tell me what’s up.”

He moved one hand to her hair tie. He gently loosened how tightly her hair was pulled back to bring her some comfort and then returned to slowly and gently massaging her head.

“Just thinking,” Arya said with a heavy sigh.

“What are you thinking about?” Gendry asked.

He was trying to prod an answer out of her. But Arya was a stubborn ass and was determined not to budge and give an inch in her defensive approach.

“Nothin’,” she muttered.

“Doesn’t look like you’re thinking about nothing,” Gendry noted.

“What do you want me to say?” Arya snapped. “That I’m thinking about you and the fact you’re a sex god. Oh Gendry, let me worship you and stroke your ego.”

Her voice had turned sarcastic and a little bitter in tone. Gendry’s facial expression changed as if she had really struck a nerve with him, and she noticed his eyes move down away from hers.

“Fine, forget I asked,” he muttered.

Arya rolled her head, so she was no longer looking at Gendry and stared at the TV. She tried to tune into the program that was playing, but her harsh words were ringing in her ears. She cursed herself; Why did she do this every time someone tried to get close? Hell, she even turned Jon away sometimes when he was always there for her no matter what. She was angry at herself for always being an ass to people when they were just trying to help. It was her biggest flaw, and she’d never really addressed it.

Until now.

“I can’t stop thinking,” she blurted out.

“Well, that’s a good thing, isn’t it?” Gendry asked. “Means your brain is still working, despite your best attempts to change that.”

“Oh shut up,” Arya snapped. “What does that even mean?”

“The cardboard sled and the stairs in your parent's house,” Gendry pointed out.

Arya snickered. She remembered trying to race Rickon down those stairs on a flat piece of cardboard and lost her balance and ended up falling down them. She didn’t know what her mother had been more horrified at; the face she could have put a hole in the wall, or how badly she’d bruised her face.

“I still won that race,” she stated.

“Okay, Usain Bolt, whatever you say,” Gendry muttered. “So, what are you thinking about?”

“Dumb stuff,” Arya deflected.

She chewed her bottom lip and whimpered when Gendry’s fingertips brushed behind her ear.

“Very dumb stuff,” she whispered.

“Like?” Gendry asked.

Gods above he was determined to get her to open up. Arya fought back her instinct to be a sarcastic brat and throw up her walls.

“You will think I’m stupid,” she muttered.

“Stupider than I think you are already?” Gendry asked.

“Hey,” Arya snapped.

She rolled herself over so she was now laying on her back, then fixed Gendry with an icy glare.

“Fuck you too, pal.”

Gendry chuckled and pressed his hands firmer into her scalp. 

“What dumb stuff are you dwelling on?” he asked.

Arya sighed and relaxed her shoulders. The head massage was helping in preventing her from launching into her usual abrasive tirades whenever someone wanted her to open up.

“You,” Arya mumbled after a long moment of quiet between them.

Gendry paused his massage and looked down at her with a confused expression on his face.

“Me?” he asked.

His voice went a little higher with just that one word.

“Why me?”

Arya looked up at him incredulously. Surely he wasn’t that stupid to ask why him. She could list off a hundred reasons it would be him, but the simplest reason was she realised that she couldn’t just be fuck buddies with him. Fuck feelings. Fuck her heart and her head for doing this. Why did they always have to complicate everything?

“I’m questioning who is the stupid one here,” Arya teased.

“What do you…” Gendry began to say.

“You seriously ask ‘why me?’ Seriously?!” Arya began.

She sat up and rearranged herself so she was straddling Gendry’s lap. She swept a lock of hair out of her face and then placed her hands on her hips.

“You ask why me after hearing me tell you I have feelings, and then you say you do as well? After you’re the only man alive I’ve allowed within a meter of my cunt that isn’t a doctor or a beautician? The only man ever in this world I’d allow to eat me out or fuck me until I’m screaming and feeling like my insides have just been tunneled through? You seriously do all that, then ask ‘why me?’ Fuck me Gendry, I thought you at least had a working brain cell in that dense skull of yours,” Arya blurted out.

“Wait, when did you see a beau-” Gendry began to ask.

“That’s fucking irrelevant, oh my god!” Arya shrieked. “The point here is I’m laying my fucking soul out to bear in front of you. I’ve let my walls down for you. You’re the only person in this world I’ve let my walls down for. Not even Jon gets to speak to me about shit like this. And instead of acknowledging the fact I’m being vulnerable, you’re being stupid!”

She hit him in the chest with her fist.

“I don’t want stupid Gendry! I want my sweet, understanding Gendry, and I know you can be that! So if you can’t be serious and level with me, put your pants back on and fuck off.”

Gendry stared at her, mouth agape. He was genuinely lost for words. Arya knew her stinging rebuke would have felt like a gut punch to him, but she wanted him to realise that she wasn’t messing around. After a lengthy pause, Gendry licked his lips and brought his right hand to rest on Arya’s thigh.

“Sorry, I just thought…” Gendry began to say, then let out a heavy sigh. “I thought if I kept going on about feelings, it’d freak you out.”

“Why would you think that?” Arya asked.

“Because when we tried to talk about them before, you just wanted to keep fucking,” Gendry muttered with a shrug.

Arya rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder lightly.

“I had your hard dick between my legs. I was drenched and feeling like my entire body was on fire. Why would I want to talk then? Plus, you know I yammer when I’m nervous,” Arya asked.

Gendry lifted his eyes up to her. There was a sadness in those blue orbs from her stinging words, but there was also a soft look. As if he was sorry for not realising her need to be serious earlier.

“Good point,” Gendry muttered. “So, let’s talk.”

Arya chewed her bottom lip and moved her hands so they linked behind Gendry’s neck.

“What do we do?” she asked.

Gendry blinked at her, and a slight frown fell across his face.

“We make things extra fucking complicated, don’t we?” he asked with a laugh.

“Life is no fun if you don’t fuck up now and then,” Arya said dryly. “So how do we…”

“Handle our giant fucking mess?” Gendry asked her. “Well… Maybe we could play it off like we’re fake dating?”

Arya arched an eyebrow at his suggestion.

“Y’know. If anyone asks, you just say you’re planning to bring me to family gatherings to pretend like you have a boyfriend so your parents stop bugging you to settle down and find someone. Plus, you were tired of Sansa sending you cats to adopt every day. That could work,” Gendry explained.

“She stopped that after I told her I’d name every single one of them Nymeria,” Arya stated.

“You can’t name all your pets Nymeria,” Gendry pointed out.

“What law says I can’t?” Arya snapped back.

“How will you remember which is which?” Gendry asked.

“I’ll number them,” Arya replied. “It’s worked so far.”

“This is definitely a conversation for another time,” Gendry said in a tired voice. “So, fake dating?”

“I don’t like it,” Arya huffed. “Why bother with all that? I’d rather just date you for real and tell anyone who doesn’t like it to go fuck themselves.”

She had expected Gendry to recoil in shock, or say something then pause and realise what she had said. She didn’t expect him to sit there in silence, looking at her with his blue eyes wide with surprise.

“What?” Arya said after a moment of silence. 

“Are you… for realsies?” Gendry asked.

Arya stared flatly at him. Had he just used the word “realsies?” Seriously? She sighed and rolled her eyes at him and dropped her head to his shoulder.

“Arya?” Gendry asked.

Arya let him sit and stew for a moment longer. She could feel his heart beating softly, but knew his head would be racing a million miles an hour trying to figure out what she was thinking. 

Before he could say anything else, Arya moved her head and bit down hard on Gendry’s collarbone. She kept her jaws clamped for a few seconds, despite Gendry’s howl of pain, before she sat back upright. She looked at the imprint of her teeth on his collarbone and was quietly proud of her handiwork.

“What was that for?!” Gendry howled.

“For being stupid and saying ‘realsies’, stupid,” Arya pointed out.

Gendry grumbled and looked down at his chest as best he could.

“Why didn’t you just hit me!” he yelped.

“My hands are around your neck, duh,’ Arya pointed out. “To catch your opponent off guard, you have to use all the natural resources at your disposal.”

“Yeah well, that one really hurt,” Gendry growled.

“And to answer your dumb question; yes for realsies,” Arya said.

Gendry’s face transformed from a mask of contorted pain to one of speechless surprise. His mouth dropped into a small “o” shape and his eyebrows raised slightly at her response.

“Are… are you fucking with me?” Gendry asked.

“Not at the moment, no,” Arya chirped back. “I’m serious.”

“I feel like this is the worst way possible to ask someone out on a date,” Gendry pointed out.

“What’s wrong with it?” Arya asked in response.

“Well, we’re both here in our underwear,” Gendry said. “And it’s not very formal…”

“We could be in less,” Arya responded nonchalantly. “Who cares about formal?”

“Well, I’d like to take you on one nice date at least,” Gendry mumbled.

Arya sighed and closed her eyes.

“Fine, fine. One nice date,” she whined.

“And we probably shouldn’t have any more sex until after that date,” Gendry said.

“Why the fuck…” Arya began to ask.

“It’s gentlemanly,” Gendry interjected. “Respectful. Don’t want you to think I just want to put my cock in you and not care about the rest.”

Arya rolled her eyes and shook her head gently.

“Do you think I’d let you put your cock in me if I knew you didn’t care about the rest?” she teased.

Gendry chuckled and shrugged gently.

“Who knows with you Arya,” he mumbled.

Arya giggled and dropped her eyes to her bite marks on Gendry’s collar. The skin had turned red, and she guessed it’d be smarting by now. She should feel sorry for him, but she guessed he would get used to it.

“Fine,” Arya conceded. “No sex until we go on a proper date. So you can be ‘gentlemanly’, whatever the fuck that means.”

Gendry chuckled and pressed his forehead against hers.

“So, when are you free?” he asked.

“What about right now?” Arya replied.

Gendry put his hands on her hips and sighed happily.

“I mean I would, but…” he began to say.

Arya cut him off with a soft, gentle kiss.

“But you’re preoccupied with something right now?” Arya finished for him.

“I mean, I can easily not be preoccupied…” Gendry teased.

Arya grumbled and kissed him again with a giggle. She trapped her bottom lip between her teeth and nibbled on it gently between kisses, which made Gendry whine when he tried to pull away and Arya clamped down harder to keep him close to her.

“Can I have my lip back?” Gendry asked.

“Nope,” Arya responded.

Gendry’s hands moved to the bare cheeks of Arya’s butt, which made her gasp and thus released his lip from her teeth.

“Thank you,” Gendry mocked.

Arya grinned and ground her hips into Gendry’s thighs, which drew a throaty groan from him.

“Didn’t we agree on the no sex rule?” Gendry asked.

“It’s a stupid rule,” Arya said mockingly.

“It’s a rule I want to stick to,” Gendry grunted.

“Yeah well, you know I like to bend rules,” Arya said with a shrug.

“You’re impossible,” Gendry said and shook his head. “Why…”

“Because I’m wearing a thong and blowing you made me horny,” Arya stated in a matter-of-fact tone. “Questions?”

Gendry stared at her blankly. He darted his head forward and kissed her hungrier than before. Arya grinned and kissed him back and wasn’t surprised when her sweater was ripped up to her throat unceremoniously. They broke apart long enough for Arya to pull her sweater up over her head and toss it across the room before they were attacking each other's mouths again. Arya whimpered happily when one of Gendry’s hands came up to her bare tits and he cupped her left breast while brushing his thumb against her nipple.

“Here?” she asked.

“What, on the couch?” Gendry asked, bewildered.

Arya pulled her head back and blinked slowly at him.

“What, got something against couches?” Arya asked.

She unlinked her hands from Gendry’s neck and slowly crawled backward off of him until she was standing on her feet. This was the first time Gendry had seen her transparent thong from the front, and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him.

“What about the TV?” he asked.

“Fuck the TV,” Arya growled. “Just turn it off.”

“As impressive as it would be to see you fuck the TV…” Gendry chuckled.

He reached over and grabbed the remote and turned it off. Arya wasn’t looking at that though; she was staring at the defined bulge in his bright orange boxers. There was a ravenous need deep inside of her. A ravenous need to feel Gendry fuck her; the way his strong hands held her, that sensation of him filling her, to have her ears ringing with the melodies of their groans and exertions… 

“Can I take them off with my teeth?” Gendry asked.

Arya burst into a giggling fit at his unexpected question.

“What brought that on?” she asked.

Arya turned around slowly to show Gendry just how thin the strap of her thong was. She stopped when her back was to him and leaned forward and shuffled her legs further apart. She knew she was giving him an absolute eyeful, and that would be enough to drive him mad.

“I never thought Arya Stark would own a see-through thong that has a strap barely big enough to hold everything together,” Gendry murmured with a chuckle.

Arya gasped when his hand slapped onto her right butt cheek. His fingers dug in as he squeezed her supple skin, and Arya couldn’t help but emit a delighted whine.

“Don’t judge a book by its cover,” she growled.

Arya could feel Gendry’s fingertips slowly moving over the skin of her butt. She gasped when his fingers trailed up the inside of her thighs, and she could feel her pussy almost quivering in anticipation. How was she this horny again? Gods only knew.

“Gendry,” Arya sighed, “Please.”

“Please?” Gendry asked from behind her.

“Take them off,” Arya whined.

Gendry didn’t take them off. He kept tracing his fingers along the insides of Arya’s thighs. Arya whined and tried to trap Gendry’s hand between her thighs, but he was too quick and moved his hand free of her legs.

“Patience,” he teased.

Arya groaned and re-opened her legs. Gendry’s fingers resumed their teasing patterns on the skin of her inner thighs.

“Arya,” Gendry said after a long moment of tense quiet. 

“Mm?” Arya hummed.

“Do you trust me?” Gendry asked in a soft voice.

Arya turned her head back to look at him and raised an eyebrow at him.

“I’m standing here in a thong, soaking wet after you just fucked me into the middle of next week, and you’re asking if I trust you?” Arya asked.

“That’s not what I’m asking,” Gendry stated firmly.

“What are you…,” Arya began to say, then she realised what he wanted to hear. “Oh. Oh.”

“Yeah. So, do you trust me?” Gendry repeated.

Arya raised her torso back upright and turned herself around. She took a step forward so her knees bumped against Gendry’s, then reached out and cupped his face in her hands. She gently pulled his head up and caught his lips between her own and kissed him tenderly.

“I trust you,” she whispered.

She pressed her forehead against his and kissed him slowly and softly. A shiver raced up her spine when Gendry’s right hand came to rest on her right hip.

“You do?” Gendry murmured.

“Don’t be stupid, you know I do,” Arya snorted.

Gendry smiled and sighed as he slipped his thumb under the slim band of her thong.

“I’ll make you feel good Arya,” Gendry murmured as he pressed his lips below her ear. “I want you to feel so good… You know I’ll do that, right?”

Arya shivered as Gendry kissed his way down from her ear to her collarbone. She yelped when his mouth closed over her left nipple and she sighed in sheer bliss when his warm tongue swiped over her hard nipple.

“I know,” Arya moaned. “I know you will.”

Gendry’s lips brushed over her naval as he sunk down onto his knees. Arya ran her fingers through his soft, short hair and giggled when his stubble brushed against the soft skin of her abdomen.

“Do you know what I love most?” Gendry asked.

“Mm?” Arya hummed.

She looked down and saw Gendry snatch her thong between his teeth and slowly move his head down. Her underwear dropped with ease, and before long Gendry’s face was back at her crotch. She loved standing naked in front of him and loved how he looked at her in awe. It turned her on even more, if that was possible.

“I love it when I get to do this,” Gendry growled. He lifted one of Arya’s legs over his shoulder and ran his tongue flat along her inner right thigh.

Arya gasped and sighed as he took his time to slide his tongue upward, but when he finally met her cunt with his mouth, she let out a loud moan of longing. She shivered and groaned when she felt his tongue slide between her folds again. Gods, he was good at this.

“Gendry,” Arya groaned.

Gendry responded by humming while swirling his tongue around her clit. Arya felt her hips jerk in response and she lifted herself onto her tiptoes to give him more access. 

What Arya didn’t expect is to feel his strong hands grasp her hips and for her to tip forward as Gendry hoisted her off of the ground and laid his head back on the couch. Arya was aware she was being held off the ground for a moment before Gendry sat her on his face and buried his tongue inside of her entrance, which made her toes curl and drew a loan loud moan of lust from her chest.

“Oh my god,” Arya crooned.

She arched her back and clamped her hands onto Gendry’s skull and pushed her hips downward, trying desperately to push his tongue deeper inside of her. When he withdrew his tongue from inside of her and clamped his lips around her clit however, Arya felt her eyes roll upward into her head. 

When Gendry did eventually swirl his tongue around her clit, Arya arched her back further and let out the loudest moan she’d emitted that day. As she arched further back, her hips naturally rolled forward, which opened herself up more to Gendry. It was purely by accident, but it was a convenient one. Her crotch was on fire and it was making her entire body tingle.

“Fuck, you eat my pussy so good,” Arya whined.

Gendry hummed in response, which made Arya’s hips buck and caused her to arch her back further until her head was almost touching her feet. Arya hissed and writhed on top of Gendry’s face, which made him chuckle and sucked down on her clit again. Arya responded to this by moaning loudly and curling her toes into the pads of her feet.

“Oh fucking gods above,” Arya whimpered.

Gendry’s tongue roamed through her folds. One moment he was encircling her clit, then the next he was at her entrance, then he darted back between her folds…

Fuck.

Arya moaned loudly and pulled Gendry’s face hard into her crotch. He’d flicked upward on her clit and it felt like white lightning had just fizzed through her body.

“Gendry…” Arya said breathlessly. “Fuck me. Please. I want you to. I need you to.”

Gendry didn’t move from between her legs, despite her pleas. He responded by suckering down on her clit again and hollowing his cheeks out so tightly that Arya thought he was about to pull her cunt into a different dimension. She screamed and dug her fingers into his hair as her body whipped upright.

“Fuck, Gendry,” she whined.

The last syllable of his name became high in pitch and whiny since she could barely control her reflexes, let alone her vocal range.

“Please,” Arya whispered.

This time Gendry listened. His head slid out from between her legs, which left Arya straddling air on the couch. 

She squealed when Gendry’s strong hands pushed her back and swung her hips to the left slightly. She let herself hit the couch with a muffled thud and turned her head to look back at him. Gendry was standing there, his chin glistening with her wetness, and his boxers were strained, seemingly barely able to contain his rock hard length. Arya reached back with her right hand and made a grabbing motion at his crotch. Gendry complied and stepped within Arya’s reach.

She gripped the waistband of his underwear and ripped them down unceremoniously, which made his cock bounce free and wobble around for a moment. Arya giggled; It was something so silly, yet she knew he was about to fill her up and make her feel so so good.

Gendry kicked his underwear free and positioned himself behind Arya. She felt him lower her hips a little with his hands and gasped when she felt his fingers pry into her core. She counted one slide inside of her, then another, and Gendry pushed his fingers back and forth slowly while turning his wrist in a semi-circular motion. It felt amazing.

“Why didn’t we do this the first time?” Arya asked in a soft voice. 

Gendry’s fingers withdrew from inside her and ran down the length of her folds.

“Do what?” he asked.

His voice was dark and gravelly with lust and dominance. It sent shivers down Arya’s spine; she’d never ever heard anyone sound like that before.

“This,” Arya whimpered. “You said you didn’t want to fuck me this way. Why?”

Gendry leaned down and pressed a kiss into Arya’s shoulder blade. She sighed and then tensed when she felt the head of Gendry’s cock glide between her folds. It was moving back and forth, so she surmised he was moving it to tease her.

“Because, I didn’t want to hurt you,” Gendry murmured.

“And what, because you’ve fucked me a few times you think I’m Superwoman?” Arya teased.

Gendry chuckled and slid his head over Arya’s clit, which made her jolt and growl in need.

“No, but I know you don’t mind fucking hard,” he breathed. “And that’s exactly what I plan to do. I plan to fuck you…”

Gendry moved himself lower and pushed his cock into Arya’s entrance. Arya shuddered and moaned in ecstasy as he felt him fill her and come to a stop when his abs bumped into the curve of her arse.

“… Hard,” he growled.

Arya dug her fingers into the cushion of the sofa and pressed her stomach downward. This new angle was almost impossible to describe, but she loved it. She felt the couch sink a little and looked back to see Gendry had put one of his legs up. When he withdrew his hips, she hissed slowly and then yelped when he slammed his length back into her so hard she jumped off of the sofa a little.

“Can I?” he asked.

Even though he was thoroughly in control of the situation, she saw that he was still looking at her with a bit of hesitation and concern, even though his pupils were dilated and she could feel how strongly he was gripping her hips. It was sweet he was asking permission before fucking her into the middle of next month.

“You’re asking?” Arya asked with a laugh. “You’re sweet.”

She licked her lips and blinked slowly, then stretched her left hand back and placed it on her swollen, soaked clit.

“So, what are you asking permission for?” Arya asked.

She slowly moved her hand in circles and worked her clit between her fingers and moaned at the sensation she was making herself feel.

“I’m asking if I can fuck you so hard you forget how to say my name,” Gendry growled.

“But I don’t want to forget how to say your name,” Arya taunted.

There was a rare occasion where Arya’s smart mouth got her in a world of trouble. This was one of them. 

Gendry’s hand darted out and grabbed her ponytail, which was just sitting there, unprotected, and pulled her hair back sharply until she was looking back up at him. Arya hissed and whimpered as Gendry slowly rocked his hips back and forth.

“I take your smartass sarcasm means yes?” he grumbled.

“Fuck it’s a yes,” Arya whimpered. “You don’t have to ask every time you want to rearrange my insides.”

“I know,” Gendry said. “But it never hurts to.”

He kept her hair pulled back hard enough for her to be restrained in how she moved but not hard enough to hurt. It was insanely hot, and the fact Arya was looking at Gendry while he pumped his hips forward only made her wetter. Every time he thrust forward, Arya whimpered a bit and before long her left hand dropped from her clit and splayed back out in front of her to support herself. She wasn’t sure how long Gendry held her hair while thrusting steadily for, but when he let go of her hair, she let her head drop onto the cushion of the couch.

Gendry didn’t stop fucking her steadily, not even when he leaned forward and grazed his lips along her ear.

“It’s hammer time,” he growled.

His hot breath on her neck made the hairs at the back of her neck stand up, even though his catchphrase was very much not sexy. Arya licked her lips and turned her head to the left and glanced back at Gendry, who was repositioning himself between her legs.

“Gendry, that w-” Arya began to say.

Her words turned into a pleasured moan when Gendry threw his hips forward and dug his fingertips into the skin of her hips. Maybe his dumb catchphrase wasn’t so dumb. Arya was finding it hard to think, and that all too familiar coil was tightening inside of her. 

“Fuck, Gendry,” Arya yelped. “Oh gods, fuck, Gendry, FUCK, fuck me so good.”

It amused her she could still say his name, despite him pounding her cunt like a jackhammer on overdrive. She was scrabbling to find something to hold on to since her body was convulsing and her inner muscles were contracting tighter around Gendry’s cock than she’d felt them grip before.

“Oh fuck,” Arya screamed.

Her eyes rolled back into her head as she convulsed and shuddered while her orgasm ripped through her. She was used to Gendry slowing down, but he continued to fuck her relentlessly, even when she went limp and slouched onto the couch. He was being so rough with her, but the strange part was how she loved feeling him pound her while her orgasm wracked her body.

“Gendry…” Arya whimpered.

Gendry pulled her hips back and held them there while he fucked her even harder than before. She could hear his grunts and growls of exertion. Arya hooked two fingers in her mouth and moaned as loudly as she could while letting her fingers just dangle freely from her bottom lip.

“Gendry, fuck,” she yelled. “Yes, fuck me, oh my fucking gods.”

She felt herself convulse and come apart again as another orgasm rippled through her. It wasn’t as strong as the first, but it still felt amazing. But yet Gendry fucked her tirelessly until her toes curled up against her feet tightly.

“Gendry…” Arya whimpered again. “Don’t stop…”

He didn’t stop. He fucked her and held her hips up against him until her entire body was twitching and jolting. Arya hiccuped as that coil inside of her tightened, but it felt different this time. There was this pressure inside of her, like a tidal wave being slammed against a dam wall. And that wall was about to give way.

“Ge… Gen…” Arya tried to say, but words felt like an impossible task.

She managed another longing delirious moan and heard Gendry panting and grunting behind her.

“G-” Arya couldn’t even manage a vowel this time.

She moaned the loudest she had as her entire body shuddered and she came undone underneath Gendry. She felt Gendry plunge deeper into her than she thought possible, which she later would realise was nonsensical because he’d already fucked her as deep as he could. But still he plunged deeper into her and Arya felt a warm substance flooding her insides at the same time as that dam wall broke and she felt something rushing out of her. 

Gendry lost all his strength when he came. He fell on top of Arya and held her tight against his body while she convulsed and moaned while her orgasm pulsed through her again and again. Arya finally came off of her high and lay her head down on the couch. 

She could feel sensation slowly returning to her limbs, and after a long moment of panting, she licked her lips and cleared her throat.

“First, fuck you,” she said.

Gendry chuckled and laid an arm over her stomach.

“For which bit?” he teased.

“All of it,” Arya grumbled. “Stupid.”

Gendry laughed a little louder and pressed a kiss into the back of her neck.

“You made a mess back here,” he breathed.

“And you made a mess inside of me,” Arya shot back. “Aren’t you glad I take the pill?”

She shivered when Gendry nuzzled his face up against her sweaty cheek.

“Sorry…” he murmured into her ear.

“Oh no, I fucking loved it when you came in me,” Arya said with a giggle. “So, how bad is it back there?”

“It’s hot, but it should clean up with a towel,” Gendry said.

Relief flooded through Arya. The last thing she needed to explain was how she got her couch stained with God knows what came out of her.

“Is there much?” Arya asked.

She chewed her bottom lip and waited for Gendry to tell her she’d flooded the sofa.

“Barely anything at all,” Gendry replied. “You really came hard, huh?”

“Mm-hmm,” Arya hummed and nodded her head. “Guess that’s what happens when I bite you.”

“It wasn’t just that,” Gendry chuckled.

“Whatever,” Arya said. “I think the people in this dorm won’t be able to forget that one in particular.”

“They probably thought you murdered someone,” Gendry pointed out.

“I mean, it feels like you just murdered my pussy,” Arya joked.

She could feel a dull, pleasant throb emanating from between her legs, and she could also feel Gendry still semi-hard inside of her.

“If you stay inside of me any longer, I will have to try so hard to not fuck you again,” Arya growled.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to move for a while,” Gendry taunted back. 

“You know what…” Arya began to say.

She went to push herself up off of the sofa, but her arm wobbled and gave out when she barely had her shoulder up in the air.

“Fuck you,” she whimpered.

“So, I guess we set a record of how fast we could break the ‘no sex until after a date’ rule today,” Gendry said.

“It was a stupid rule anyway,” Arya shot back.

Gendry laughed and cuddled Arya tighter against himself.

“So… Another shower?” he suggested.

Arya groaned loudly and whined.

“Can’t we snuggle first? Plus, if we keep showering today I’ll run out of towels.”

“Fine by me,” Gendry said. “We can just dry naked in the sun.”

“Do you really think I will be able to lay next to you for over five minutes and not fuck you today?” Arya asked.

Gendry laughed in response and gently kissed her cheek again.

“So, you’re okay?” Gendry asked.

He brushed her sweaty hair out of her face since her ponytail was no longer neatly tied behind her head. Parts of it had fallen free during their vigorous fucking.

“I told you before, stupid. I’m great,” Arya murmured.

Her lips curled upward into a pleased smile. She shut her eyes and hummed happily as Gendry settled back in behind her.

“I don’t want to feel any differently, ever,” Arya stated.

“Differently?” Gendry asked.

“Mm. I never want to not feel like this,” she said.

“And what does ‘like this’ mean?” Gendry asked.

Arya giggled; The answer that was rattling around her brain was something a loved up fool would say, but she couldn’t help it.

“Safe. With you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friendos!  
> Change of plan with Safe With You. I've had an idea for a new modern au gendrya multi that I think is going to be really good, which left me with a problem; what do I do with this?  
> I decided to give it a fitting ending, and I'm really happy with how it turned out. Thank you all for the lovely comments, the kudos, the bookmarks, and for really welcoming me to the Gendrya fandom. This is easily the best fic I've written and it'll take a lot to top it, but I'll try me best ;)
> 
> Hopefully I'll see some familiar faces on my new fic, which will be posted sometime soon. Keep an eye out for Show me what I never knew popping up on Ao3 sometime :)
> 
> Also, special thank you to anyone who's given me input into this fic and a special thank you to the people who read over it and fixed my mistakes. You guys are awesome and I appreciate everything <3


End file.
